


Child Services

by MiyaBlack



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, Family, Fluff, Loss, M/M, Older Romano, SO MUCH FLUFF, Younger Feli
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-23
Updated: 2015-11-23
Packaged: 2018-02-10 01:58:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 29,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2006664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiyaBlack/pseuds/MiyaBlack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. Romano and Feliciano Vargas have just lost their parents. Romano, who is 22, must care for his 6 year old little brother. Enter Antonio Carreido, the agent from Child Services who must record his progress, however, it's hard for the cheerful Spaniard to keep from falling in love with this little broken down family and with Romano.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The two story house loomed over Antonio.

It was beautifully decorated with pots filled with flowers in every window. It had an obvious Italian influence, wood contrasting with a soft beige wall. It was a beautiful family home. Tragically, though, it no longer fit its current owners. With a deep sigh, he walked up to the front door and rang the bell.

Small steps ran inside the house, "Feliciano, remember the chain!" A young man's voice called from the top floor. "Si, fratello!" Replied a child's voice as the door opened. A small child peeked through the door which was held mostly shut by a chain lock. His face was apple shaped and he had wide honeyed eyes. Reddish brown bangs framed his face and an unruly curl popped up from the left side of his head. "Si? Who is it?"

Antonio couldn't help but smile, this child was adorable and, so far, well educated. What a shame he had just lost both his parents. "Hola! I'm sorry is this the Vargas house? I'm Antonio Carreido and-"

Heavy steps came down the stairs "Feli, who is it?"

The child turned around into the house, "It's a very fancy man, Lovi. And handsome too!"

A chuckle got caught in Antonio's throat and he coughed behind his hand to hide it. A flustered young man appeared behind the child and closed the door to quickly open it without the chain lock.

He had sharp, olive eyes and chocolate bangs split on the side, a high curl like his brother's on the right of his head. "Hi, I'm sorry, he's a bit... Er... A child... Anyway, you must be Mr. Carreido, from Child Services. Nice to meet you, I'm Romano Vargas, please come in." The young man said as he shook Antonio's hand. "Call me Antonio, please. What a beautiful house you have here, Romano."  
A shadow fell over the young man's face, "Yeah. We're moving, though, we can't afford it right now... Please come this way, we'll talk in the living room."

Antonio couldn't help but feel sorry as he saw moving boxes through the entire house. It had surely been beautifully decorated and warm once, but it was now mostly empty.

The little kid, who Antonio figured was Feliciano, came out of the kitchen and held his brother's hand, looking wide-eyed at the stranger.

"Lovi, who is he?" Romano smiled softly at his brother, "He's here to help us. I have to talk to him alone for a bit, though. You can go and watch TV for a bit, si?"

Feliciano pouted but a stern look from his brother sent him to the TV room. "This way please" Romano said, as he walked past the kitchen to the living room.

Antonio sat down and looked at the full boxes around him."How is Feliciano taking it?" He asked as he accepted the glass of lemonade Romano offered him. The young man sighed, "He's… not happy. He doesn't want to leave at all, this place remind him of them. He's afraid that if we leave, we'll forget them."

"You're very young, Romano, 21, if I'm not mistaken. Are you sure you can handle taking care of your brother?" Antonio asked looking at his papers then up at him. Romano closed his eyes, and he passed his hand through his hair. " I'm 22, my birthday was the day before yesterday."

Antonio felt horrible for this young man. Having to deal with his parents' deaths just a week before his birthday wouldn't be easy to overcome. "It still is a pretty tight spot." Antonio insisted, wanting to hear the others real thoughts on this. "Feliciano is my brother. His happiness means everything to me and I will do whatever I have to do to help him get through this the most pain-free way I can find." Romano said, holding on to the cross hanging from his neck with both his hands so tightly that his knuckles went white.

Antonio felt horrible for what he had to say, but it was his job. "Would you? Even if it meant having to send him away?" Antonio asked, watching him carefully. Romano's face turned red and then white, his jaw tightly clenched. "I know you have a cousin who would take care of him…" Antonio said, looking down at his papers "Francis Bonnefoy has a stable income and a house ready to welcome little Felici-"

Romano interrupted him, standing up from his place, his face twisted in anger "Francis?! HA! I'd rather DIE than let that PERVERT take care of my fratello! NEVER!"

Antonio was slightly taken back. Up to now, the Vargas brothers had been very civil and calm, he hadn't thought either of them would have it in them to get angry or curse in the volume or speed the older Vargas brother was now cursing.

Small feet ran up to the room and, before Antonio could say anything, Feliciano was hugging his brother's waist, causing him to immediately stop and look down.

The small child had tears running down his face, "I don't want to be separated from Lovi! I can't be without him! Please, please, nice sir, I'll do anything, but I want to stay with my big brother!"

Romano's expression went from extreme anger to confusion to deep sadness and understanding. "You were listening, weren't you Feli?" he muttered as he bent down and picked up the child in his arms. Feliciano nodded and buried his face in his brother's shoulder. Romano sighed and sat down again, hugging his brother close to him. "I'm sorry for that, but it's absolutely out of the question. I'm taking Feliciano with me." He said as he looked with honest eyes at Antonio.

He looked at them for a bit and then nodded, understanding. "Very well, but we'll have to work together to make Feliciano's life as normal and happy from now on. I'll visit often to revise your progress. Is that okay, Romano?"

Romano nodded and Feliciano looked up at him "My life won't be normal or happy unless Lovi is with me." He said with a stuffed nose and a tear streaked face. Romano smiled softly and cleaned his brother's face with a tissue. Antonio looked quietly and then asked Romano, "Who's Lovi?" he asked in a soft voice. "It's my nickname. Grandmama used to call me Lovino and it got stuck on Feliciano." He explained smiling softly at his younger brother who refused to let go of him.

Antonio stood up from his place across the table and sat down next to Romano to look at little Feliciano. "Don't worry, Feliciano, I will do everything so you and your brother can stay together." Antonio assured him as he patted his head. Feliciano nodded and smiled very shily.

"Is it okay if Feliciano stays here for the rest of the interview?" Romano asked him as he held his brother to him. The child was still a little shaken and he was understandably clingy with his brother. Antonio nodded and then turned to look at Romano, who was now a lot closer. "So, where will you be moving to?"

Romano slightly shifted; taking a notebook that had been to his left and then opened it for Antonio to look at it. It looked like some sort of agenda, with pictures and notes and prices. Romano pointed at a picture of an apartment building with a clean look. "A friend of mine owns this building and an apartment just opened. They normally ask for rent every 15 days, but I negotiated with him for a monthly payment. We'll have two rooms, a dining and living room and a fully equipped kitchen." He explained, showing several pictures of the apartment both from the outside and of the inside.

"Uncle Herakles has a tooon of cats and they're really nice to play with!" Feliciano chimed in with a smile, pointing at a picture of Romano with another man, with curly hair and aqua eyes and a lot of cats. A LOT of cats. Antonio made an note to check the sanitation of the place. He inwardly hopped it would be okay, because the apartments were in a very family-oriented part of town and it would be close to many schools were Feliciano could enroll.

"So, Feliciano is 6 years old… He should be enrolling into Elementary School this August, right?" he asked looking at Romano, who nodded. The older Vargas turned the page of the agenda, now showing three pictures of different schools. "Mama and Papa were thinking of these three schools. We'll check them over again and see what's within budget and what's not. We'll work on it as soon as we finish with all the moving. One thing at a time."

Antonio nodded and fell silent for a moment, checking his notes.

Feliciano looked up at his older brother "Lovi are we having pasta tonight?" he murmured softly, not wanting to interrupt Antonio. Romano thought for a second, tapping his chin.

"What would you like today?" he asked softly back.

"Rotini" Feli answered still quietly and smiling as if planning some kind of mischief "With meatballs."

Romano gasped silently and covered his mouth, "Rotini with meatballs?" he asked dramatically. "And… white sauce!" Feliciano added while raising his arms trying not to giggle to loud.

Romano fake fainted, only making Feliciano laugh a bit louder. "Oh, you monster… You monster! Pasta-blasphemy!" Romano exclaimed smiling widely as he tickled his little brother which made him burst out in pearls of laughter.

Antonio watched endeared. He had seen many cases during his career with Child Services. He'd seen everything from older brothers who would abandon his siblings to small children who had nowhere to go and no one who would accept them. He was happy to see two brothers who obviously loved each other that much.

Feliciano, noticing the stare, looked directly at Antonio's green eyes. "Stay with us for dinner, Mr. Spain!" he exclaimed between laughs. Antonio blinked surprised and Romano looked at Feliciano questioningly.

"He has a flag from Spain there and he talks like cousin's Francis friends from Spain!" Feliciano explained pointing at Antonio's portfolio where his keychain was hanging out with, just like Feliciano said, a Spanish flag. Antonio smiled and nodded "I am from Spain, but you can call me Antonio, Feliciano." Feliciano smiled "Okay, Mr. Spain!" Antonio laughed, accepting his nickname.

Romano's expression turned back to his business face, "I'm guessing this interview is not over, so you might as well stay over for dinner, it is a bit late already." He said, looking over at the clock.

Antonio nodded, he wanted to see them interact with each other a bit more and he still had a lot of questions before he could be done. Besides, a true Italian dinner would beat the heck out of the cold TV dinner that waited for him back home. "If that's okay with you, I'll stay over for dinner." Antonio agreed, smiling at him.

Romano stayed still for a moment and then frowned, walking towards the kitchen quickly. Antonio hesitated for a moment, perhaps he didn't want him to stay and only invited him hoping he would refuse.

However, Feliciano had another idea, and Antonio found himself being dragged by a small hand towards the kitchen. "Lovi makes the best pasta dishes ever. And I mean it! EVER! Once, Ludwig came over and he said he didn't like pasta and I said 'It's just 'cause you haven't tasted my brother's pasta!' He didn't believe me but he really loved it once he tried it. He actually hasn't tried any other pasta dishes besides my brother's 'cause it's THAT good!"

Italians are notorious for speaking as fast as they drive and Feliciano was definitely not the exception.

"Who is Ludwig?" Antonio asked the small child as he was dragged into the breakfast table inside the huge kitchen. "He is my bestest friend. We met in the park because he has three really cute dogs."

Feliciano continued talking, but Antonio couldn't help but admire the kitchen. It was warm and cozy but very very big.

Spices hung over one corner and several spice racks covered the wall. It smelled like tomato, onion and freshly baked bread. Antonio inhaled deeply and smiled sadly. He could easily see Mrs. Vargas going back and forth between the oven and the countertop while her husband taught little Feliciano to slice tomatoes and Romano would be setting up the table. It was a beautiful and perfect scene, which only made it that much worse that both of them were gone, leaving their sons alone.

However, it seemed that this kitchen still had some life in it, as Romano easily sliced up some celery and threw some pasta into a pot of boiling water. Feliciano was now silent and followed his brother with his eyes."Mama used to say Romano had been blessed by the kitchen angel. I think so too." He said with a small smile.

Antonio looked at the child carefully, he had to interview him too, but children were always a lot trickier than adults, although they were more honest. "Was your mommy a really nice lady?" he asked softly. Feliciano nodded quickly.

"She was always nice with everyone. Except with Papa 'cause he was a dummy sometimes." He said absentmindedly.

"How so?" Antonio asked fearing the Vargas had not been in good terms.

"Oh, like, Papa painted a lot and sometimes he'd get something dirty with paint and Mama would chase him with a pillow until he cleaned it! It was very funny! Papa would hide behind Lovi and Mama would call him a coward and Lovi would try to run away, so now Papa chased Lovi while Mama chased Papa! I'd bring more pillows for Mama to throw at Papa and he'd call me a traitor and go after me and tickle me! It's super fun! And-"

Antonio looked up from his notes to see why he had stopped and felt his heart drop when he realized that Feliciano was crying. "… And then we'd all kiss and hug and throw pillows at each other and… a-and…. We all l-loved each other v-v-very much… and I miss them and…" Feliciano's voice was so broken he could no longer talk.

Romano, who had been hearing them, quickly lowered the fire on the stove and walked to his brother who had raised his arms to be held. He picked Feliciano up and held the shaking child close. "I m-miss them Lovi! Tell them to come back!"

Antonio wanted to say he was sorry but Romano wouldn't even look at him, he just shushed and hummed softly for Feliciano, cradling him close. Something beeped on the oven and Romano walked up to it, with Feliciano still in his arms, and turned it off.

"I know it's hard, amore, but you have to answer everything Mr. Spain asks you, okay?" Antonio heard Romano murmur to his crying brother.

"… I'm sorry, fratello, I will…"

"It's okay, Feli, you didn't do anything wrong."

Carefully, Romano placed Feliciano back on his feet and kissed his forehead and cheeks, cleaning his face with his sleeve. "It'll be okay, Feli. We'll have dessert too, si?" Feliciano nodded enthusiastically and walked back to sit in front of Antonio.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Spain. I'm better now." Feliciano said smiling sweetly, although fresh tears still fell from his eyes. Antonio patted Feliciano's head, "You're a very brave boy, Feliciano. Now…" he looked down at his notes.

The next question was 'Is(Are) the eldest sibling(s) caring?' and with a small smile, Antonio checked it.


	2. Chapter 2

 

"So you're working, right?" Antonio asked as he and Feliciano placed the table. "Yeah, I'm assistant chef in 'The World'. It's a small restaurant downtown." Romano replied as he served each plate a big serving of his pasta.

"Lovi worked really hard to get there! He started working tables and washing dishes but one day, when the Italian chef was sick, Lovi took his place and he did great!" Feliciano said, puffing his chest, obviously proud of his brother.

Romano smiled and carried the dishes to the table. He placed his plate on his place and then looked at Feliciano who was anxiously waiting for his plate.

"Are your hands clean, piccolo?" he asked suspiciously. Feliciano nodded quickly, but Romano wasn't convinced. "Are you sure?" Feliciano stopped for a moment and then looked at his hands then at his brother and offered a cute smile. Romano rolled his eyes, "Sink, now." He said but he wasn't even finished when Feliciano jumped up from his chair, ran to the kitchen sink, washed his hands meticulously, and ran back. He sat back down and showed his brother his dripping wet hands. With a soft chuckle, Romano set his brother's plate down. He was about to do the same for Antonio when Feliciano stopped him, "Mr. Spain hasn't washed his hands yet!" he squealed.

Antonio froze and turned to look at Romano who raised his eyebrow. Laughing, he raised his hands, admitting defeat and walked over to the sink, washing his hands too. Romano, satisfied, place the dish on Antonio's plate. He quickly took a bite of his food to find that Feliciano hadn't been lying. "You really prepare the best pasta I've ever tried." He said with wide eyes looking at Romano, who winked several times surprised and then lowered his gaze, "Thank you," he muttered as he ate slowly.

"So, tell me about this restaurant of yours. Can you still work there even if you're taking care of Feliciano?" Antonio asked. Romano nodded. "It's what I've been doing recently. I take him to work, he eats there and he reads and draws there. The owners have a small kid and another of the chefs has a baby brother too, so they're real good friends and… Feliciano, do I have to buy a birdcage for you or will you start eating properly?" Romano asked as he cleaned his brother's face with a napkin.

"Iw's woo ummy I wann hewp mysewf!" Feliciano tried explaining but only got his brother to frown even more. The child widened his eyes, swallowed his food quickly and drank a bit of water. "Sorry…" he apologized with a small smile. Romano considered for a moment, and just nodded, ruffling his brother's hair.

"Sorry Antonio. So, yeah, Arthur and Alfred are totally okay with me bringing Feli to the restaurant.

Antonio nodded and flipped over his notes once more.

"So at what time do you finish your work?"

"At 8 we close, we're leaving by quarter to 9."

"And you can take a look at Feliciano during that time, right? Your bosses are okay with that?"

"Sure, they're pretty comprehensive."

"And are you planning taking up school again?"

"I have a license in Gastronomy and I wanted to specialize in Italian food, but that can wait."

"Okay. Next time I come, we'll visit the new department and the restaurant too. I need to make sure it's all kid-proof."

"All right."

"Oh, and do you have a girlfriend?"

Romano almost choked and he started hitting his chest. Antonio, slightly scared offered him his glass, which Romano gulped down as Feliciano worriedly patted his back.

"Okay, I'm…okay now." Romano said between coughs.

Antonio looked at him still worried but nodded.

"No, I don't have a girlfriend." Romano confessed with a slightly hoarse voice still. Antonio nodded.

"Mr. Spain, do you have a girlfriend?" Feliciano asked innocently, almost causing his older brother to choke again. Antonio, however, was not fazed in the slightest. "Nope, I'm still looking for someone who likes tomatoes as much as I do." He answered, smiling at Feliciano. "Well, I have a girlfriend!" he said proudly as he puffed his chest.

Antonio looked amused at the small kid. Romano, however, looked slightly panicked. "Sure you do, piccolo. By the way, Antonio, when will our next meeting be? I have to organize and ask my boss if I can take you and show you around… Maybe on Saturday? We close up early and we could show you around. That'd be around 4…"

Antonio obviously noticed that Feliciano's girlfriend was a concern to Romano, and therefore, was a concern for him too. With a stern look at the older, Antonio directed his attention at Feliciano, "Really, Feliciano? Tell me about your girlfriend." He said with a wide smile.

Feliciano hesitated for a moment, and he turned to look at his brother who was steadily looking forward. He simply smiled and tilted his head; "Just joking" he hummed and took his empty plate to the sink.

Antonio looked from him to Romano, who was simply finishing off his dish. "Is there something I should worry about, Romano?" he asked carefully, measuring the other's reaction. The eldest simply shrugged his shoulders, "It's the first I hear of this, I'll ask him later." He said as he finished his last meatball.

 

* * *

 

"So, Sunday, at 4?" Antonio asked as he opened the door of the house. Romano nodded, holding Feliciano by the shoulders, "We're moving Sunday. You can see the apartment then and we can go to the restaurant Monday, I'll figure it out with Alfred and Arthur."

"You can help us move, !" Feliciano said as he waved goodbye cheerfully. "Sure will! Bye Feliciano, take care of your brother!" the Spaniard said finally before getting into his car.

Finally, Romano could relax. That weird Child Service guy was gone and he could finally sit down and take it easy.

* * *

 

 

Romano was lying down in his bed, looking at the TV when his door creaked open and he heard small but quick footsteps heading to his bed.

He didn't even turn around, but he scooted over to make place for his little brother.

"Time to go to bed, Feli." Romano said as he turned off the TV, and stretched out, placing his arm over Feliciano's face. The younger simply giggled and pushed his brother's arm away.

Once the room fell silent, Feliciano sighed deeply, "Brother, why did I have to be quiet about Ludwig being my girlfriend?" he asked, deeply worried.

Romano's eyes softened and he turned to his little brother. "Feli, Ludwig isn't a girl, therefore, he isn't your girlfriend. He would be your boyfriend, but you're a boy, and boys have girlfriends and girls have boyfriends." Romano said, hating every syllable he'd just uttered, as he softly patted his little brother's hair.

"Then… It's wrong for me to love Ludwig?" Feliciano insisted. Romano shook his head, "No, Feli. You can love whoever you want. But, some people won't like that, so you have to be very careful about who you tell these things 'cause they can be very very mean to you." Romano said, trying to ignore the painful memories that wanted to flash in his mind.

"But, it's okay I tell you, right brother? 'Cause you'll never be mean to me, right?" Feliciano asked, a slight fear edging in his voice.

"You can tell me anything, Feli, 'cause I'll never, ever be mean with you. I promise." Romano muttered as he held his brother close. Feliciano breathed a sigh of relief and relaxed in his brother's embrace.

"…Unless you eat my chocolate gelato. Then I'll be very very mean to you." Feliciano laughed and curled up to sleep. "I promise I won't as long as I get my hazelnut one." He said while stiffing a yawn.

"You will. Bonna nottie, Feliciano."

"…Bonna nottie… Lovino…" and they both fell into a deep and comfortable sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

The week sped by, and before Romano knew it, Sunday arrived. He dreaded seeing that stupid Spaniard again.

True, he had been nothing but nice to him, but that was partially the problem. He didn't want Antonio to be nice, he didn't want Feliciano to like him and he didn't want to like him either, he just wanted him in and out of his life.

Romano sighed as he passed the comb over his brother's unruly hair, remembering how his mother used to do it. Feliciano, however, was just happily humming while drawing in his small, green sketchbook that he took everywhere. "There, done. Now, I'm taking a bath Feli, please try not to make a mess out of yourself." Romano warned but Feliciano had already dashed out of the bathroom. Romano sighed and simply dragged himself to the shower, hoping to relax as much as he could.

A few minutes and a good steamy boiling shower later, a very contempt Romano came out of the shower, one towel around his waist and another one over his hair. The house, though, was eerily silent. Looking suspiciously around, Romano walked over to his brother's room, and opened it silently.

His brother was in there, with his sketchbook in his lap and his sight lost in whatever he was drawing.

Almost everything in his room was gone. The only things left were a lamp that sat over two books, his bed, which was neatly made, and the sketchbook and pencils he was using. Every time he had that face, Romano knew he was probably remembering their parents, probably drawing a memory.

Feliciano had always been incredibly talented for the plastic arts, just like their father had been. And since they left, he'd been drawing a lot more, to be honest, he was a little worried. Romano sighed sadly and turned around to go to his room and change when he bumped into something...

Or more like someone.

His totally manly scream was, obviously, because Antonio had surprised him by sneaking behind his back. Well, he didn't even know he was inside the house to start with! It had absolutely nothing to do with the fact that he was just using a towel in front of this stranger. And he ran to his room because he was cold and wanted to get dressed, again, nothing to do with the fact that he was blushing.

* * *

"I'm sorry I surprised you, Romano. Feliciano opened the door for me a few seconds ago." Antonio explained, smiling apologetically.

"T-That's fine, really, I just wasn't expecting you to get here this early. We're still waiting for the movers to take all the furniture we're taking." Romano replied slightly annoyed at both of the smiling fools besides him.

Feliciano was now packing up all his things in one of Romano's backpacks, which would travel with them since he refused to let any of his art materials out of his reach. "Well, then, let's get going. We have to move all this boxes downstairs for the movers, which should be arriving any-" Romano was saying when he was interrupted by the doorbell. "And there they are. Antonio can you help Feli fold his sheets? I'll go open the door." Romano asked as he started walking to leave the room. "Sure thing. Come on, pequeño." Antonio said as he pulled the sheets off the bed with Feliciano right behind him.

Antonio picked up the sheet and, although Feliciano rose his arms to catch it, the sheet draped all over him, making him laugh.

Romano spaced out for a moment and couldn't help but smile watching Feliciano laugh and giggle. His little brother had never had any particular problem opening up to people, however, ever since that day, his little Feli had been different. He was just glad to see his little brother regain at least a little sense of normality. A pair of green emerald eyes staring at him brought him back to reality though and, trying to fight his blush back, he frowned and left to attend to the movers, but he didn't miss Antonio's endearing smile, which made his heart squeeze in an uncomfortable way.

* * *

"Thank you for lending us your car, Mr. Spain!" Feliciano cheerfully said as he jumped into the car, holding the bag with his arts supplies close. "It's no problem, Feli" Antonio replied with a smile as he carried one last box into his trunk. "Really, thank you. You've just saved me and a Taxi driver one very stressful ride." Romano admitted as he closed the front door's lock.

He stopped for a moment, looking up at the only house he'd known all his life. "You're going to sell it, right?" Antonio asked, standing besides Romano who looked woefully at the old and beautiful home.

"Yeah. My uncle is going to help me with it." It was easy to see that neither of the Vargas brothers was very fond of the idea of selling the house, their home for so many years, but it was for the best and it was a good decision on Romano's part.

"Maybe you could buy it back someday." Antonio suggested, patting Romano's back, trying to be reassuring. Romano, however, shook his head. "That house is meant for a family. I hope whoever buys it can give it that much." He said as he turned around and headed into the copilot seat.

Antonio glanced back one last time and then followed him into the car.

The ride to the apartment was anything but silent and gloomy, though. It started by Feliciano asking Romano to sing with him. "What do you want to sing? Antonio, is it okay if I unplug your Ipod to put mine in?" Romano asked first looking back at his brother and then at Antonio. The Spaniard smiled and nodded, "Sure, go ahead."

"I wanna sing Disney!" Feliciano squealed happily. Romano rolled his eyes with a small smile, "Sure, which movie?" He asked as he looked at the little device on his hand.

"Aladdin. I always liked that one."

However it was Antonio who said it.

Romano looked at him a bit surprised, but Feliciano seemed very happy with the idea. In the end, Feliciano and Antonio sang most of the songs, with Romano trying to discreetly hide the smile and blush that had appeared in his face.

* * *

"Turn right here," Romano said as he looked out the window. In front of them, the apartment building came into view. It was pure white, with small balconies with blue railings and the rounded corners gave it a fresh and obviously Greek feeling. In front of the building, there was a man siting down on a garden chair, with about six cats around him.

"So, how did you meet Herakles?" Antonio asked as he pulled into the apartment. "He studied in the same University as I did." Romano said as the car stopped and he stepped out.

Feliciano quickly did the same and ran into the sitting man's lap. "Uncle Herakles! We're finally here! This is Mr. Spain, he's helping us!" He squealed with a big smile.

Herakles, who apparently had been asleep turned his tired eyes to Antonio and smiled. "Ah, so you're the Child Services guy Romano was talking about. The name's Herakles Karputski, nice to meet you, Ihope my apartment is okay for little Feliciano." He said, as he stood up, carrying the little ball of happiness and energy that was Feliciano. Antonio smiled, and nodded, "I hope so too." He said as he shook Herakles' hand.

Romano had returned to the car and was holding his personal bag along with Feliciano's art backpack and now was coming back with one of the movers behind him. "Should we?" he asked as he looked at Herakles, who nodded.

* * *

The new apartment was in the third floor. There was a big elevator with mirrored walls in which Feliciano spent the whole ride making faces at his reflection and laughing to himself.

The corridor was clean and cool; a blue rollout carpet covered the wooden floors and a small wall lamp hang besides each door.

Finally, Herakles stopped in front of apartment 305 and opened it with a key from his pocket. It was empty but very spacious.

The door opened to a good sized living room, which became a small dining room. The kitchen was separated from the dining room by an island and it was fully equipped.

Romano quickly walked to it and smiled, sliding up the window to let some fresh air in. Feliciano, however, had jumped down from Herakles' arms and was exploring the rooms with Antonio. Romano noticed it and walked to them.

"Well? What do you think? Pretty great, isn't it?" he asked Antonio who opened the closet in Feliciano's room and checked the corners. "It is. I thought it would stink of cat but some way or another it doesn't. It smells like a new house. No offense to your cats, Herakles." Antonio added, watching as he came into the room, a cat now in his arms. "None taken."

"So, should I ask the movers to bring everything up?" Romano asked with a small spark of happiness in his eyes.

Antonio laughed, "Sure, I-" he was saying but was interrupted by Feliciano "I'll do it!" he squealed and dashed out of the room.

Romano laughed softly, and shaking his head, he opened the window in the room too, letting some fresh air come in. "He seems excited." Antonio said, looking happily at the door through which Herakles was now leaving through to check on the movers and how they'd bring everything up.

"He's nervous, but I promised him we'd hang a lot of pictures around the house of Mama and Papa so it would be like they lived here too." Romano said as he leaned against the wall, crossing his arms, with a small smile. Antonio turned to look at him with a big smile. "You're a good brother, Romano. I'm sure everything will be just fine for you two." He said, placing a hand on Romano's arm.

The world seemed to stop for Romano for a second, his breath stuck on his throat and his heart began beating a bit too fast. But, as soon as it came, it left, and Antonio wondered off to investigate the rest of the house, leaving Romano to sort through his feelings... Or more like deny them completely.

* * *

"We'll have the beds in first and then the tables and desks, we can figure our way around it after that." Romano said as he directed the movers as to where to place his bed. Antonio was standing behind him without the dark coat he usually wore and his shirt's sleeves rolled up. "Feliciano's bed is done. What else will he have in his room? A desk?" he asked, looking over Romano's shoulder at the blueprints of the apartment he was holding in his hands.

Romano nodded, "There were two desks back home, Papa's and Mama's. I'm placing Papa's desk in my room and Feli will get Mama's. We also need his side tables, although they are a bit further back in the truck." Antonio nodded in understanding. "Yeah, that means they'll come out later... I think we're unloading the dinning room and living room next?" he asked as he pointed at the blueprints.

With a deep sigh, Romano nodded. "Yes, the dinning room is next. God, I'm so grateful it comes with a refrigerator included. I would've died if we had to move a big one upstairs." he said as he folded the paper in his hands and placed it on top of some boxes.

Antonio laughed slightly, "Come on Lovino, we have things to do." he said as he left the apartment. Romano felt the heat cover his face and his eyes widened.

Antonio had just called him Lovino.

Last time someone outside the family had called him Lovino, they had ended up with a broken nose... but he'd forgive Antonio this time only. With a slight pout he walked after the Spaniard.

* * *

 

"I'm reaaaaally tired and hungry!" Feliciano whined as he let himself fall down on the couch that was partially covered in boxes... As was the rest of the room.

"Yeah... Dinner... I should get to that..." Romano muttered. He was lying down on the floor, face up, enjoying the cold wood, exhausted from carrying all the furniture.

"What if we call for a pizza?" Antonio suggested, after taking a big gulp from one of the water bottles Herakles had brought for everyone.

"Yeah... That'd be ok too." Romano said, turning face down on the floor.

Herakles had left for his apartment a while ago, and Antonio, Romano and Feliciano had been fixign everything. Feliciano's room was done and Romano's was almost finished. The kitchen was fully unpacked, every pot and spoon on its place but the living room and bathroom were still a big mess.

Antonio chuckled and pulled out his phone, sitting down besides Romano. "What kind of pizza would you guys like?"

However, before Feliciano could answer, Romano picked himself up, a weary expression on his face, "Is this okay? I mean... You practically stayed all day with us... And..." he trailed off, not wanting to sound rude.

"Oh, no, that's okay. It's my free day today." Antonio said with a smile, as he dialled. "Ask for peperoni... and tomato! Lots of cheese too!" Feliciano squealed, sitting in the floor next to Antonio.

Romano just couldn't make a sensible thought.

Antonio had willingly spent his free day with them.

With him.

Luckily, Antonio was too busy trying to listen to the pizza delivery over Feliciano's squeals to notice how red Romano was, so he quickly stood up and walked to the bathroom.

* * *

After a splash of cold water, Romano felt a little better, but still slightly queasy. He crossed his arms over the sink and leaned his forehead in them. He couldn't feel anything for Antonio. He couldn't.

He felt like crying, but he held his ground. It didn't matter how much he wanted to be with Antonio and know him better. It didn't matter how much he wanted to fall in love with him, he was off limits.

He knew as soon as people found out he was gay, he'd have Feliciano taken away, so he would just keep quiet.

All his life, he'd been bullied because he was gay: at school, at his previous work place, within his own devoutly religious family... So, obviously, he had gotten good at hiding it... until Antonio knocked in his front door.

But, for Feliciano, he'd do anything, even pretend that Antonio was the person he most hated in the whole wide world.


	4. Chapter 4

Romano was not the type of person who'll panic easily, but that morning he was feeling more uneasy than he was willing to admit.

"Dude, relax. They won't take Feli away just 'cause your boss is gay, I've told you a thousand times."Red eyes looked at Romano sympathetically. "Gilbert, it's not a good environment to raise a kid. Or at least that's what they'll say."

Gilbert Bielshmidt was a tall and slightly muscular fellow, with a permanent grin and huge ego. However, his most defining characteristic was obviously his white hair and red blood eyes.

He was either Romano's closest friend or his biggest pain in the ass, it depended on the day. Today he was trying to be the first but he was only making Romano, who was trying to distract himself with peeling some carrots, a lot more nervous.

"I mean, yeah, perhaps Al isn't the best role model... Let's not mention when he tried to set that chocolate fountain with cheese... Or when he tried to make the giant jello monster... Or when he-" Romano groaned and dropped the peeler and the carrot to rest his face on his hands.

Gilbert coughed nervously, realizing his mistake. "But! Arthur is all like proper and everything! And he always has something for the kids to do!" He exclaimed patting Romano on the shoulder.

Small footsteps came running through the hallway and into the kitchen. A small kid with short blond hair and big, blue eyes ran into the kitchen, followed by Feleciano closely.

"Bruder, do you have a napkin? Or tissue paper?" He asked Gilbert. The older Bielschmidt brother looked at his younger brother for a moment and then nodded, "Sure, I think we have a tissue box somewhere around here." Romano looked up and noticed Feliciano was hiding his face behind the older kid's shoulder.

"Hey Feli, what's going on?" He asked lightly, not really expecting anything but one of their little games. However when Feliciano rose his head, Romano's stomach fell to his feet.

Big fat tears rolled down his brother's face and his eyes were red from crying. "Feliciano, what happened?!" Romano asked panicked as he kneeled down to see eye to eye with his little brother. Feliciano shyly walked out from behind Ludwig and Romano noticed, to his dismay, that he was holding his hand tightly with a cloth napkin tightly around it.

"D-Do you promise not to get angry with me, Lovi?" Feliciano asked with a shaky voice. Romano sighed, "Is there anything I should be angry about?" He asked. "I-I-I'm sorry. I know you s-said I should n-n-never play with the knifes b-b-but-" he was explaining when he was interrupted. "It was my fault Feliciano got hurt, Romano. Please don't be angry with him." Ludwig said placing his hand on Feliciano's shaking shoulder. Romano sighed stressedly. "Gilbert! Bring the first aid kit, per favore!" He called out and then turned to both kids. "All right, tell me what happened and show me your hand, Feliciano."

* * *

 

Romano felt his temper rise and his eye twitch.

Some weird punk kid had dared Ludwig to a sword fight with knives. However, being the sensible kid he was, he refused. When the kid started insulting him, Feliciando had stood up to defend him, but the strange kid had slashed out at his brother and had made a slight injury in Feli's left hand.

"Gilbert... Is it illegal to murder a costumer?" Romano asked after they'd both heard the story.

"Totally."

"Dammit."

"Romano! Gilbert! I need one of you up here!" Somebody yelled from outside. "I'll go, you take care of Feli." Gilbert said as he ruffled his brother's hair and left. Ludwig frowned slightly and fixed his perfectly combed hair with his hands.

"Feliciano, you should've known better." Romano said a little calmer now as he inspected the wound in his brother's hand. "I know, fratello, but he was being really mean to Luddy! Besides you said we should always take care of those who we love and I love Ludwig!" Feliciano said pouting. Ludwig had stayed by Feliciano's side all this time and now he was looking down, blushing up to his ears.

Romano rolled his eyes thinking that they were too small for this kind of things.

"Ludwig, take Feli's right hand." Romano ordered as he looked into the first aid kit Gilbert had brought. Finding what he was looking for, he looked up to see very wide blue eyes staring at him wondering if he was being serious. "I'm gonna have to disinfect Feli's injury and it's going to sting a lot." He explained.

Feliciano looked up panicked at his brother, "No! I don't want it to sting!" He whined, trying to free himself from his brother. "I'm really sorry, Feli, but this is what happens when you play with knives. Now please stop squirming." Romano said while trying to put the alcohol in a cotton ball. Ludwig quickly took Feliciano's eight hand and looked at him intensely, "It'll be okay, Feliciano. It'll be over in a second." He said with a shy tone. Feliciano's bottom lip started trembling and he leaned his forhead in Ludwig's shoulder as he gave his brother his left hand. "I-I-I'm r-r-ready." He muttered, not wanting to see.

* * *

 

Antonio walked into the restaurant with a small smile. He was happy to see it was a comfortable family style restaurant. The floors were made from some dark wood and the walls were a soft cream. There was a nice lightning and there were about seven circular tables with four to five chairs each.

"Good morning! Welcome to 'The World'. Table for how many?" A young woman with long brown hair and green eyes asked with a smile. She was holding menus on her right hand and her left hand was resting on her lower back. This woman was obviously pregnant.

"Oh, sorry, no, I'm Antonio Carreido, from Child Services. I'm looking for Romano Vargas." he replied with a small smile. "Oh! Right! He told us about you… I'm Elizabetha Bielshmidt, nice to meet you." Elizabetha said, offering her hand, which Antonio shook courteously.

"Let me go get Romano, he's in the back kitchen." She said smiling. "Actually, Miss Bielshmidt, I'd like to talk to you for a bit before. Would that be okay?" Elizabetha smiled, "It's actually Mrs. Bielshmidt… And sure, just give me a moment. Lily, can you come tend the front for a moment?" she asked as she turned to a young woman with a long blond braid, that made her look younger. "Yes, of course, Eliza" she murmured with a soft smile as she took the menus from Elizabetha.

"This way, Mr. Carreido, please follow me." She said as she walked into the restaurant. They both sat on a table that was closest to back of the restaurant. A young man with well cared blond hair appeared with a small smile, "Can I, like, bring you anything?" he asked as he leaned to them.

"Ah, Feliks, be a dear and bring me a strawberry shake, with some soda in it... And tons of cinnamon… but no almonds. And some french fries." She said as she smiled pleasantly.

Both, Antonio and Feliks, felt slightly intimidated by the pregnant woman's appetite. "I-I'll just have an iced tea, please…" Antonio said with a shaky smile. Feliks nodded and walked away. Elizabetha laughed softly, "Sorry about that. Pregnancy and hormones does that to you. I'm sure your wife know what I'm talking about." She said as she covered her smile delicately.

Antonio smiled and shook his head, "I'm not married, Mrs. Bielshmidt."

A strange glow appeared on Elizabetha's eyes and a cat smile spread on her lips. "Oh, well, I'm sorry for assuming so. Now, tell me, what can I help you with?" she asked as she leaned her chin on her hand. For a moment, Antonio felt like he was being interrogated… but that was just silly. "Well, I want to ask you about Romano. How long has he worked here? Is he responsible? Things like that."

Elizabetha's eyes lowered a bit, and her smile shrank and her expression became a little sad. "Romano? Oh, he's such a dear. He's been working with us for almost a year. He's truly talented, made the best Tiramisu I've ever tried in my life…. I should ask him for some later, actually..."

Antonio chuckled slightly as he took out his notepad from his briefcase. "Well, and how has he been handling the… accident?" he asked, looking up at Elizabetha. She placed two fingers over her lips, and for a moment Antonio thought she was going to cry.

"Well… When it happened, you know, he was here with little Feliciano. The police called the restaurant, and Gilbert, my husband, picked it up. We were already closed and we were just cleaning up. Gil… well, let's just say he's not the sentimental type, so when I looked at him, I knew something was wrong. Little Feli was playing with Ludwig, Gil's younger brother, and Peter, the owner's kid. Gil went into the kitchen, and Romano came out running like 2 seconds after. Feliciano wanted to go with him, because he was obviously panicking, but Romano would have none of it. Arthur, one of the owners, and I held on to little Feliciano while Romano left. That poor child was so nervous and lost without his brother. He was no fool, he knew something was wrong."

Elizabetha stopped for a moment, grabbing a cloth napkin from the table and dried the corners of her eyes.

"Feliciano cried himself to sleep in my arms. All that time, I'd been holding on to him, so Gilbert hadn't been able to tell me what was going on, so when he fell asleep, I finally heard what had happened… Luccia and Romeo were wonderful people. They were always here when Romano had a big event…" Her voice broke up for a moment and she looked down.

Just then, Feliks arrived with Antonio's iced tea and Elizabetha's drink. "Thank you, love." She said with a tearful smile as she took a small sip of her drink. Feliks hesitated for a moment, but then he turned to Antonio. "I know it's, like, none of my business, but Romano is a really responsible older brother and we all take care of Feli here, he's such a sweetheart. So… please, like, don't take him away." He pleaded, holding the tray he'd brought the drinks with to his chest. Antonio smiled warmly, "I see he has more family and friends here than I'd expected… Don't worry, I don't think that'll happen any time soon." He said. Feliks squealed with delight and skipped back into the kitchen areas.

Elizabetha chuckled, "Feliks is such a dear…" she murmured as she took another sip of her drink. "Now… where was I…"

* * *

 

Romano looked up as Feliks came into the kitchen, with a big goofy smile on his face. "You're right! He's so dreamy!" he squealed as he skipped to where Romano was. "I never said he was dreamy, Feliks!" he complained, trying to focus on the raviolis he was stuffing.

"Oh, right. What were your words? 'The handsome one'?" Feliks asked, making air quotes with his fingers.

Romano frowned annoyed, completely ignoring the fact that his face was completely blushed, "Hey, there were two men out there. One was bald and fat and the other was Antonio. Of the two, Antonio was obviously the handsome one!"

Feliks chuckled, "Aw, Romano has a crush~!" he squealed as he ducked to avoid the flying ravioli.

* * *

 

"Romano came back about three hours later. He was pale and tired and had obviously been crying. Gil and I had just bought our car so we took them to their house. Luccia had passed away instantly. Romeo, however, lived long enough to say goodbye to Romano. He's always felt guilty about not letting Feli see his dad one last time, but it was the right thing to do. He became a lot more serious ever since. I haven't heard him sing ever since... But he's always been attentive to his brother." She added quickly.

Antonio sighed, "Elizabetha, my job is not only to ensure that Feliciano is well taken care of. I also have to know that Romano won't ruin his life in doing so."

Elizabetha hesitated for a moment and then shook her head, "Romano isn't that kind of person. He might be a little clumsy sometimes and he has one hell of a temper, but he'll never leave Feliciano alone. He's not just his responsability, Mr. Carreido, he's his brother." Elizabetha said as she dipped one of her french fries on her shake.

Antonio tried not to show how disgusted he really was with a smile when a lean young man came out from the kitchen door. He had messy, sandy blond hair and very prominent eyebrows.

"Ah! Arthur, come over here, I want you to meet someone." Elizabetha said as she waved to the young man. Arthur nodded and walked to them as he fixed his shirt's neck.

"This is Antonio Carreido, he's the one in charge of Romano's and Feliciano's case." Elizabetha said as she ate another one of her fries. Antonio stood up and shook Arthur's hand. "Arthur Kirkland Jones, I'm the owner of this small restaurant. Nice to meet you Mr. Carreido." He said with a heavy British accent. "The pleasure is all mine" Antonio said with a small smile, feeling slightly on edge, not really knowing why.

Both Antonio and Arthur sat down and Feliks came over to see if Arthur needed anything. "Would it be okay if Romano came out to talk for a bit?" Antonio asked Arthur, who simply nodded. "We're closing soon and I don't think we'll have any more costumers. Feliks, please close the door and tell Liet to call Romano over."

* * *

 

A young man with his brown wavy hair pulled back on a short ponytail peeked into the kitchen. "Romano, Arthur wants to talk to you." He said and went back out. Gilbert "oooed" and covered his mouth. Romano simply facepalmed and pushed Gilbert out of the way.

Feliciano, who had been playing with Ludwig in the administrative offices, ran out and held his brother's hand, a tomato bandaid on his left hand.

"Where are you going, fratello?" He asked looking up.

"Oh, Arthur and Antonio want to talk to me, wanna tag along? It'll be boring." He said a little tired but Feliciano just nodded with a huge smile on his face.

However, as soon as they walked out of the kitchen, Feliciano let go of his brother's hand and ran to the table were Arthur, Antonio and Elizabetha were sitting down.

"Hi, Mr. Spain!" He squealed as he climbed into Antonio's lap and hugged him. Antonio smiled an hugged Feliciano back. Romano smiled for a moment and was about to join them when two figures busted into the restaurant.

"It's really cold out there!" The smaller figure complained as he took off his coat and scarf and walked to Arthur to be hugged, "We're back, old man." He said.

"You two took your time, Peter. Did your father take you for burgers again?"

Romano felt the blood drain from his face, knowing what was going to happen but not how to stop it.

The other figure took his coat off too and his beanie hat to reveal golden messy hair and sky blue eyes, framed by a pair of glasses. "We didn't, even if I wanted to! There was the single most horrible traffic in Third Avenue. Ask Peter! We moved two blocks in 30 minutes! It was ridiculous! Oh, hi honey, who's the guest?" He asked as he leaned down and kissed Arthur full on the lips.


	5. Chapter 5

Romano held his breath as he waited for Antonio's reaction. He didn't even want to breath, feeling that it would unleash it.

Green eyes looked up at him and a small smile spread on the Spaniard's face, making Romano somewhat uneasy. "Ah, there you are Romano. What a lovely restaurant you work in." Antonio said calmly.

Romano felt the blush rise up to his ears, "Y-Yeah, thank you, Antonio." He muttered as he walked to the table where everyone was gathering.

Gilbert looked at him and raised an eyebrow, "Romano, are you-" he whispered but was interrupted by Romano's death glare. Gilbert closed his mouth. He turned to Antonio, who was being introduced to Ludwig by Feliciano, and then back to Romano. He looked again. And once more. And then it clicked. "Oh. Mein. Gott." He gasped surprised as he covered his mouth.

"One word, Gilberto, and I swear..." Romano muttered dangerously as he clenched his jaw. A small smirk was starting to grow on Gilbert's face when Antonio's voice made everyone turn to him.

"Well, I do have good news,then!" He exclaimed cheerfully, not noticing how he'd just saved Gilbert from one very upset and embarrassed Italian.  
Antonio looked down at Feliciano, who was sitting in his lap, "Feliciano, would you like to live with your brother?" He asked softly.

Feliciano's eyes widened and tears started building up in his eyes. He nodded slowly, not taking his eyes from Antonio's.

"Well, as a member of the City's Child Services, and according to my investigation, Romano..." Antonio said as he looked up at Romano, who froze in place, "You are a more than suitable tutor for little Feli."

Feliciano squealed with delight, jumping from Antonio's lap and to his brother's open arms. "I'm staying with you, fratello! We're staying together!"

Romano couldn't really believe it. Antonio had seen Arthur and Alfred kiss... And he could still keep Feliciano and his job? A small, small, hope nestled itself in Romano's heart as he held Feliciano close to him.

He looked up at Antonio and mouthed him a "Thank you."

"All right! That's awesome, dude! Dinner for everyone's on the house!" Alfred said happily as he patted Romano's head.

* * *

 

The dark, cold streets of the city echoed their steps; the apartment buildings around them barely had any light in them still. The party had gone until 11, when everyone noticed all the kids were asleep and decided to end it there.

Antonio and Romano walked together in a comfortable silence, however, a doubt still tortured Romano.

He looked sideways at Antonio who was carrying Feliciano. The kid had tired himself out and fallen asleep. "Antonio... May I ask you something?" Romano muttered as he shoved his hands on his jacket's pockets to keep them from the cold night air.

"Sure Lovino, what's on your mind?"

Romano could forgive him one more time, just 'cause he was carrying Feliciano.

"Arthur and Alfred are married... Isn't that some kind of... Problem?" He asked, trying to calm his uneasiness.

Antonio thought it for a moment. "Oh, so they are married!" He said surprised.

Romano froze for a moment, amazed by the sheer block-headed-ness of this man. "T-They kissed in front of you..." He muttered.

"I thought Alfred just did it to annoy Arthur... Or does he always have that annoyed face?"  
Romano covered his mouth, trying not to laugh too hard.

Antonio chuckled a bit, "Where did you get such an idea, Lovi? I mean, maybe it was like that before, but the system is a lot more open nowadays."

Romano's face sobered a bit, recalling his aunt's scandalized voice when she had heard that he was gay. "Nothing, it's just..."He mumbled but stayed quiet.

"Besides, it's not like you're the one who's gay, right?"

And Romano's heart fell right through the floor.

"N-No, of course not."He muttered, knowing every hope was lost now. Thankfully, though, they'd just arrived to the apartments, Romano inwardly thanking Herakles for having apartments at a walking distance from his job.

"Here, I can carry Feliciano upstairs," Romano said as he stretched out his arms. Antonio nodded and carefully placed the sleeping child on his older brother's arms. Romano stood there for a moment, not really sure how to say goodbye, not really wanting to.

Antonio backed up and opened the door for him. "I'll see you around, then?" Romano asked, not really making eye contact with him.

"Of course, I'll come and check on you guys later. We still have to talk about Feli's school."

Romano walked into the warm lobby, unsure if he should turn around.

"By the way... You should laugh more often, you have a very beautiful laughter."

Romano turned around just to see the heavy glass door close. Antonio stood on the other side smiling. He waved and turned away, walking into the city night.

As Romano walked into the elevator he was glad Feliciano was asleep. He didn't feel like explaining to him why his fratello was crying.

* * *

 

Antonio opened the door to his own apartment.

It was cold and empty like any other night. He threw his heavy jacket on the sofa, placed his briefcase in the table and dropped face first into his bed.

Although he was a bachelor, the flat was pretty clean. It was small and well decorated...

But it wasn't what Antonio wanted.

No, what he wanted was to live in the country with a tomato plantation. He wanted a beautiful wife, many children and grandchildren, the whole big family package.

Of course, he first had to find the girl of his dreams.

He sighed deeply, unwinding from a long day.

He'd had four other cases, including Lovino's (the nickname was now stuck on him too) and his had been the only one with a happy ending.

He slipped into his pijama and snuggled into bed, not really feeling like watching TV or reading. He calmly drifted off to sleep, never being the kind of person who'd have trouble sleeping.

* * *

 

Antonio opened his eyes suddenly, the darkness of his room welcoming him back. The clock next to his bed flashed a big "4:08" in red numbers. He groaned as he passed his fingers through his curly chocolate hair.

He'd had a really weird dream.

He'd dreamt of his tomato plantation, and children running around...

The unusual part, however, was that instead of a beautiful brunette smiling as they held hands; it had been Lovino doing that ridiculously adorable and endearing pout.

Antonio sighed deeply and laid down again.

It was completely normal, right?

He'd been seeing a lot of Lovino and Feliciano lately, so it was completely normal he'd see them in his dreams. He'd just lay down and count tomatoes until he fell asleep once again. And hopefully it'd be a dreamless sleep.

* * *

 

Lovino yawned loudly as he walked to his living room.

It was a glorious, glorious Sunday and Feliciano was in Gil's and Eliza's home playing with Ludwig.

Knowing that Gilbert was there didn't make it easier, but Ludwig had the sense of responsibility and morality that his elder brother lacked, so it would be ok.

Today, Romano had the day for himself, no stress, no work, and not having to watch stupid cartoons on the tv.

He laid down on the coach and prepared for one of his favorite pastimes: siestas. Nothing would keep him from having a good, long, uninterrupted siesta.

* * *

 

Antonio hummed to himself as he walked down the apartment street. He knew it was weekend and he knew he hadn't called in advance, but it was ok. He wanted to see how Feliciano and Lovino spent their weekends and this way he'd catch them unprepared.

He waved at Herakles, who opened the door for him. "Is Lovino in?". He asked with a small smile. "Sure, I think he's in his room upstairs." Herakles said, without looking up from his book.

It dawned on Antonio that he had just asked for Lovino, not for Feliciano, who was meant to be his top priority. 'If Lovino's in, Feliciano must be too.' He thought, happily justifying himself.

He walked out of the elevator and right to apartment 305. He knocked three times, expecting to hear Feliciano's small footsteps, but he heard nothing. He knocked again, pressing his ear to the door.

The apartment was quiet as a tomb.

Antonio felt his heart stop. A thousand probabilities of what could be wrong popped into his mind. He quickly dug in his pockets, finding a key ring with at least 6 different keys. They were the keys for each of the homes he had cases for. It was for emergency use only, but as far as he knew, Lovino could have fallen in the bath and Feliciano in some kind of shock.

The lock clicked and he poked his head inside the apartment. "Lovino? Feliciano? Are you home?" he called out.

Still, everything was quiet.

He walked into the apartment, looking at the windows for any signs of a breaking in. Just thinking about it made a chill of fear run down his spine.

Antonio was about to call out again, when he heard a small shuffle coming from the sofa that had its back to him. He softly walked to it, trying not to make any noise.

Antonio almost fell down in relief. There, on the sofa, was Lovino, peacefully asleep. He was wearing a sweater that was too big for him and a thick cover over him. His hair was slightly messed up and he had a comfortable smile, no frowning or pouting.

In a few words, he was the most beautiful person Antonio had seen in his life.

Unconsciously, he leaned on the sofa's back and leaned in, softly brushing away some hair from Lovino's face.

A doubt suddenly popped up in Antonio's mind... What would Lovino's lips taste like? Probably something fresh and absolutely delicious. He had to try them.

Inch by inch, he leaned in closer to the sleeping man's face, until he was so close he could feel his breath on his own lips.

Antonio closed his eyes and eliminated any space left between them.

He felt stars bursting behind his eyelids, an electric shock ran through his body, his heart ran faster than a matador's in the middle of a corrida and it all came from those soft lips.

'Dios mío santísimo...' he thought, still not wanting to separate, 'they taste like tomato.'

And then it all went dark.

It could've been because of those lips, but it most probably had to do with the fact that Lovino had just broken a lamp on his head.


	6. Chapter 6

Romano backed up, as he covered his mouth with his hands.

Antonio had just kissed him.

The bastard had just kissed him in his sleep.

He didn't know if he should be upset or deliriously happy or what.

What he did know was that there was a knocked out, hopefully not dead, Child Services agent in his living room.

Cautiously, Romano poked Antonio, testing to see if he was really alive. The Spaniard groaned, but he didn't wake up.

It was not fair. It was rubbish, as Arthur would say, complete and utter rubbish. He can't fall in love with Antonio...

And Antonio can't fall in love with him.

His aunt had made it painfully clear that if he ever showed any kind of "sinful actions" again, she would have Feliciano taken away. And she was the kind of heartless woman who would do it.

Feliciano would be taken to Italy and Romano would never see him again.

He knew what he had to do, even if it would break his heart to do it.

He picked up the broom and cleaned up the little pieces of the ceramic lamp that had been smashed. He tried ignoring his tears, and threw the smashed lamp away.

Antonio was draped over the sofa's back, so Romano had to pull on him to lay him down where he had been sleeping, which of course was no easy task. Yet, somehow, Antonio stayed out cold. Romano checked the Spaniard's head, just checking to see if there was no blood. Thankfully there wasn't, although Antonio would have a good sized bump for a few days.

So, with the lamp pieces picked up and Antonio comfortably laying on the sofa, Romano sat down on the couch. He covered his face with his hands, trying as he could to quiet down his sobs.

He felt so desperately sad. Feliciano had never been a burden and would never be, but having to hide who he really was to keep him safe and with him hurt him more than he would ever be willing to admit. He knew he just had to wait 12 years until Feliciano was an adult and he would be able to date whoever he wanted. Heck, he might even look for Antonio then and...

He stopped himself.

He shouldn't even think about it.

He prayed silently, wishing his parents back. His lovely mother, who had supported him ever since he discovered he was gay. His father, who hugged him as he cried terrified the day he came out of the closet. Both of them had accepted him and loved him despite everything.

Romano felt so horribly alone.

The tears would not stop, so he did the only thing that he could.

* * *

 

Antonio woke up to the most delightful smell of freshly baked bread. He was confused for a moment, waking up in a strange apartment.

He had gone to visit Feliciano and Romano and... And Romano had been asleep... And something tasted of tomatoes.

He sat up, trying to remember what else had happened. Had he slipped or something?

Antonio walked towards the kitchen, somewhat dazed. There, he saw Romano busy kneading some sort of dough. He was facing the other direction, so Antonio just saw his back, but something was wrong.

Romano's thin shoulders shook slightly and he often turned to clean his face on his shirt's sleeve.

Perhaps he had been cutting onions?

He approached him silently, with his hands behind his back. Antonio stood behind the smaller cook and looked over his shoulder to see what he was doing, "Hey, Lovi~"

Romano easily jumped, at least, 1 meter up. Wide and teary olive eyes turned to look at Antonio. "W-W-Wha-!" he mumbled as he turned quickly, covering his face.

However, it had been too late, Antonio had seen them.

"Lovino, are you okay?" he asked worriedly, placing his hand on the shaking shoulder.

"A-Antonio... you have to... to..." the words just wouldn't come out of Romano's mouth.

"What is it Lovino?" he asked as he leaned down, trying to see Romano's face.

"D-Don't call me that!" Romano busted out, pushing the now very worried Antonio away.

He tried getting close again, but Romano just pushed him away. "Romano, I-"

"Y-You have to go. Go away! Send another agent for checking over Feliciano... Just don't you ever, ever come back!"

Antonio stood frozen. Now he remembered. He had kissed Romano. He slowly rose his hand to his mouth. "Ay, Dios mio..." he muttered under his breath. "Romano, I meant nothing by it, I swear. I was just a bit taken away by the moment!"

This, of course, didn't help at all. "Meant nothing?..." he repeated as he clenched his fists, looking sideways.

Antonio didn't really understand what was going on. Why had he kissed Lovino? It was just an impulse and he often led those guide him... But he'd never done anything like this.

"Romano, please listen to me. I don't want to leave your case until I know you and Feliciano will have the best life possible." he said softly placing his hand on Romano's shoulder, trying to look at his face.

"Lies..." Romano muttered, refusing to look at him.

"I't the honest truth, Romano, I swear" Antonio insisted, trying to get the shorter male to look at him.

Romano felt like he was breaking inside. Antonio wanted in on his life... on their lives, and he was breaking any and every wall he had build around themselves to get there. But he couldn't allow it. He felt desperate, cornered. He wanted to fight back with all his might. Curse at him, hit him, push him away, but he no longer had the strength. It had all been too much, just too much.

Slowly, Romano slid down, falling into Antonio's embrace. "I... I can't... You can't... be here..." he murmured between sobs.

Antonio held him tightly, feeling his heart break. He knew Romano had been holding back something, but he'd never imagined it would weight this heavily on the young man.

"Romano... What are you talking about? It's my duty to be here... I want to be here until everything gets better."

Romano shook his head. "She... she'll take him away if I..." however, before he could manage anything else, the sound of keys made them both turn up.

"He's home... Oh God, he can't see me like this..." Romano said panicked as he cleaned his face with his sleeve, pushing himself away from Antonio.

"Go fix yourself. I'll cover for you." Antonio said as he helped Romano stand up.

With one thankful look, Romano walked quickly to his room. And just in time too.

"Fratello, I'm home!"

* * *

 

Feliciano was many things, but he knew how to distinguish when his brother had been sad or crying.

Romano was not hard to figure out. Sure, most people thought he was just a typical angry Italian, but that was far from the truth. Most of the time, Romano started cursing when he was embarrassed or he was just happy and not sure how to show it.

However, he had never been that way with Feliciano, he was always honest with him, except when he was sad. Feliciano knew it was because he was trying to protect him... but sometimes he felt useless. It was like the whole world was falling on them and Romano was carrying all the weight for both of them.

That's why, when Romano walked into the kitchen, it was immediately obvious for Feliciano that his brother had been crying.

Antonio'd said that he'd just gone to the bathroom, but he'd been obviously trying to hide that he had been crying.

If Feliciano said anything, Romano would of course worry. So he did what he always did when Romano was like this. He just stood up and walked to his brother, raising his arms to be carried.

"You're getting a bit too big for me to carry like this, you know?" Romano said jokingly as he bent down to pick his brother.

"I know, but I have to get all the hugs you didn't give me today 'cause I was away." Feliciano said with a little smile.

Romano didn't say anything but accepted his brother's hug.

"I can fix dinner for you. It's almost done, anyway." Antonio said as he watched the two brothers.

"Is that really okay?" Romano asked, not really looking at Antonio, something Feliciano noticed.

"Sure, you go ahead and rest a bit."

* * *

 

Romano and Feliciano laid snuggled on the sofa, an old photo album opened before them.

"This is when I turned 10 years old. We went to Italy for the first time then. I don't remember a lot, but I think papa lost me for a bit. A nice old lady took me back to the hotel. You should've seen mama, she was as red as a beet." Romano murmured, a small smile in his voice, pointing at sever photographs.

Feliciano chuckled. He loved when his brother told him old family tales, it made him feel as if his parents were just going to come out of the hallway, telling him to pick his room up.

"Are they happy right now, Lovi?" Feliciano asked, looking up at his brother.

"Well, I'm sure they are looking down on us. Mama is probably fitting over the dirty clothes on the laundry room. Papa's just going 'Those are my boys!'"

Feliciano laughed, "I think Mama just slapped him on the head."

Romano laughed as well, "Yeah, I think so too"

They both stayed in silence, looking at the ceiling, wondering each what their parents were doing now.

"Can they listen to us?" Feliciano asked, a sadder voice to his tone.

"Yeah, I think they can."

Feliciano stood up on the sofa and looked up. "Mama, Papa, we miss you very much. Very, very, very much. But we'll take care of each other, we promise. So... can you make whatever's making Lovi sad go away? I can't help him, 'cause I'm just a kid... But I promise I'll keep my room tidy and continue my art classes... So, can you?"

Romano placed his hand over his mouth, to cover his shaking lip.

Feliciano sat back down and hugged his brother. "There, Lovi. Mama and Papa will make it all better, so you don't have to be sad and cry any more, okay?"

Romano just nodded, not daring to speak, for fear that his voice will break.

Feliciano snuggled up to his brother, "D-Don't cry anymore Lovi. Mama and Papa and I will always protect you o-okay?" Feliciano said through tears.

"A-all right..." Romano murmured, holding Feliciano close.

Anything and everything was worth giving away for Feliciano, and Romano would be glad to.


	7. Chapter 7

Dinner went by calmly but there was an obvious awkwardness between both of them. Feliciano happily talked with either Antonio or his brother, though they didn't really talk between themselves.

"Fratello, go and brush your teeth and put on your pajamas, I'll be there in a moment, okay?" Romano said calmly as he cleaned the dishes. Feliciano looked at him for a moment then at Antonio, who just nodded.

"Alright... Good night, Mr. Spain." Feli said with a small smile as he jumped down from his chair and to his room. Romano just turned around and busied himself with washing the plates, not daring to look back at Antonio.

"Romano... Is there something you're hiding from me?" Antonio asked softly, standing up. Romano didn't turn around, he simply shook his head.

"I need you to..." Antonio stopped mid-sentence and shook his head. He took Romano by the shoulders and gently turned him around. "I want to know what's wrong. I'm worried about you." he said honestly.

Romano lowered his face, his fists clenched.

Oh, how he hated that stupid harpy of an aunt for doing this to him.

After a few seconds, he raised his eyes, frowning slightly at Antonio.

"Your job isn't to worry about me. It's to make sure Feliciano has the life he should. You've already said he does. Go away already, you're annoying."

That should do it. He had been polite enough but he had been clear that he didn't want Antonio around... hadn't he?

Much to Romano's dismay, and utter surprise, Antonio smiled.

"The hell are you smiling about?" Romano asked stunned, trying to maintain his angry face.

"It is my job to take care of both of you. And even if it wasn't, I'd still want you to be okay. You are actually one of the few families I actually enjoy working with." A small chuckle brew from Antonio's throat. "It doesn't even feel like I'm working." he added, shrugging.

Well. To say that Romano was completely and utterly disarmed was the understatement of the year.

Actually, if he'd been a girl, he would've probably been swooning. But he was a manly man, damnit, so he obviously wasn't.

"I..."

"It's okay if you don't want to tell me what's wrong, though." Antonio added quickly, a small apologetic smile in his handsome face, "But if you ever change your mind..."

Romano tried to remain frowning, but he was more like pouting in the most adorable way Antonio had ever seen.

"Just a crazy aunt that doesn't really trust me."

It was obvious he was still hiding something, but he was not going to say it.

"Sure?"

"Sure... By the way, is there anything you needed? Besides molesting me during my sleep and eating my food?" Romano asked pointedly, returning to washing the dishes.

Romano was using a white apron and had his sleeves rolled up. His hair was slightly messy and it had natural golden highlights that reflected beautifully in the kitchen light above him. His naturally bronzed skin looked warm and soft. The scene was homely and beautiful... and it made Antonio's chest tighten and his mouth run dry.

"Antonio?"

"Yes. I, um... We have to go and look at... Um... Feli's... Feli's schools." The Spaniard muttered.

Romano, looked at him over his shoulder and rose one eyebrow. "Schools? You came to our department on a Sunday night to talk about schools?"

Antonio laughed softly, "Maybe. Or maybe I have grown an unhealthy addiction to your cooking."

"Here." Romano said, offering a plastic bag with some containers inside.

"Oh?" Antonio asked as he accepted the bag, looking curiously inside.

"It's some leftovers I had... So you don't have to eat any more of that frozen shit you call dinner." Romano said quickly averting his eyes. It had been all the excess food he had made during his little freak out, but Antonio didn't have to know that.

Antonio had told Feliciano how much he loved eating with them because eating at home meant frozen food, but he never expected Romano to give him anything, even if they were leftovers and it honestly made him feel somehow special.

He stood in the apartment's doorstep with a big grin and a plastic bag of lovingly homemade Italian food on his hand so of course, and almost out of reflex, he hugged Romano.

As Antonio felt the shorter Italian tense beneath him, he froze.

He had kissed and hugged Romano in the same day... What was wrong with him?

With a slow and awkward movement, Romano rose his arm and very lightly patted his shoulder.

"You're welcome, but you can let go now, bloody molester." Romano said half heartedly.

Antonio chuckled once more and after bidding him farewell, left for his empty, cold and everyday more painfully Italian-less apartment.

* * *

 

"You're gay."

Antonio choked on the glass of water he had been drinking. He held out his cellphone while he coughed heavily, not wanting it to get wet.

"I... *cough* I beg your pardon?" He managed to mutter back through the phone.

"You're gay. Your rift is twisted. You play for the other team. You like this guy and you would like to bend him over and put your co-"

"Ok, ok, ok, ok! That's good enough, Thomas! I know what gay means, but you know I'm absolutely not gay." Antonio interrupted flustered as he cleaned all the water he had dropped from his glas.

"You. Are. Gay." Thomas insisted, never altering his bored tone.

"But I dated your sister!"

"She w's the man of your relationship... Although she's the man of every relationship she's in." Thomas added thoughtfully.

Antonio couldn't help but laugh. "If she hears you say that, she'll whack you over the head with that iron cast waffle maker she loves so much."

"Probably will, one way or another, but the fact still remains that you are gay for this Roman."

"Romano."

"Whatever."

Antonio sighed. He had t hoped that talking to his best friend would help ease the queasiness in his stomach, but it had been quite the opposite.

"I can't be, Thomas. He's a client!"

Thomas never got to reply since the line clicked as someone else picked the phone on his end. "Oi, chatterbox, I need to use the phone!" A sweet girl's voice said with a slightly mocking tone.

"Hi Bella." Antonio said, recognizing the voice instantly.

"Antonio dearest! It's been ages since I heard your pretty voice! How are you?" Bella replied cheerfully.

" 'avin' a little of a 'Bodyguard' drama in his life." Thomas replied.

"I am not!"

"Oh! Are you gonna carry her bridal style through a swarm of paparazzi? If you are, please don't use Celine Dion as your backdrop music."

"I-" but before Antonio could continue Thomas scoffed, "You've been hanging out too much with Mattie, Bella. Celine Dion is no that bad. Besides, it's not a she, it's a he."

And again, before Antonio could even open his mouth to defend himself, Bella chimed in. "Not that bad?! Are you high?! I get ear cancer just by listening to her! And I blame you, Mattie is your friend after all. And what? Celine Dion is a he now?!"

"Not Celine Dion. Antonio's crush!"

"Antonio's crush isn't that bad?"

"No, Antonio's crush is a guy, you exasperating woman!"

"But I'm not gay!" Antonio squealed finally, interrupting the two siblings before they started arguing anything else.

Bella chuckled slightly, "Antonio, you're my best friend but also my ex, and therefore I'm completely qualified to say that you might not be gay... but you are so definitely bicurious... at the least."

Antonio gave up with an sigh. "Fine, I'm gay. My wedding's in three days, I expect you both here and Thomas you're my best man." He replied sarcastically as he let himself fall in his bed. "You two are no help at all."

"Darling if you like this guy, it's okay. Go for it. I bet you have him at your feet already and you don't even know it."

"Ye'. What she said."

"You just have to sort out your feelings, Tony."

"Yeah, feelings, whatever." Antonio muttered as he planted his face on his pillow. "I'm dead, I'll talk to you tomorrow Thomas. Bye Bella."

In a quaint small home in the suburbs, a bubbly girl with light hazel hair and lively olive eyes walked up to a man who looked very much like her, except for having deep blue eyes. He didn't even turn to look at her as he placed an unlit cigarette between his lips, a habit from different days.

"Will he be okay?" Bella asked her brother, tentatively looking down at the cup of tea nestled in her hands.

" 'E always is, you shouldn't worry." Thomas replied, boredly changing the channel on the tv with the remote.

"Oh, look! Muse in concert! Lemme see!"

Thomas snickered. "Na' thanks. See, a Celine Dion concert! Now this is more like music."

A few seconds later the calm suburban night was interrupted by the definite clank of cast iron against a head.


	8. Chapter 8

"Time to wake up sleepy head." Romano muttered as he softly pushed Feliciano off of him. Someway or another, his little brother always found a way of ending up completely sprawled over the bed, and over him.

"Unhmmmm..." Feliciano complained sleepily as he clenched the bed sheets around him, refusing to let go.

"I'm going to the bathroom, Feli. When I come back I hope you're at least up." Romano threatened softly, a small smirk in his lips as he stretched his stiff back and arms.

"What if I'm not?" Feliciano asked, just barely peeking out of the covers.

"Well, I'm going to fill the tub with cold water and drop you in it, pajamas and all." Romano replied with an uninterested shrug. Feliciano whined once more and curled up.

Romano softly walked to the bathroom, looking around him. The empty white apartment had transformed into a warm home. The sunlight hazily came in through the window, and a small sense of normality started forming on his chest. Yeah, Feliciano and him were starting over, and things were somehow working out.

 

* * *

 

Antonio walked out of the elevator to hear muffled squeals of delight and laughter. With a small curious smile, he walked up to 305 and placed his ear to the door. Feliciano was squealing and laughing while Romano yelled at him, between bursts of laughter, to stay still and to not splash him.

He slowly opened the door just in time to see Feliciano, with nothing but a shirt that probably belonged to Romano and that reached his knees, running through the corridor, leaving wet footprints behind him. Antonio couldn't help but chuckle, shaking his head slightly.

"You're going to fall, Feli!" Romano called, as he bursted out of the bathroom behind the little ball of energy that was his little brother. He was shirtless and the pijama pants he was wearing were absolutely soaking wet. "You're going to fall and I wont ca-" but before Romano could finish his sentence, his left foot slipped.

It happened in a matter of seconds and Antonio himself didn't even realize when it happened, but he had dropped his suitcase and dived to catch Romano before he hit the ground.

Feliciano, hearing a huge thump, quickly ran back to the corridor. Antonio was cradling his brother, who looked stunned and confused.

"I- wha-..." Romano muttered to look up at the green eyes that were looking down at him. "Are you okay, Lovi? Are you hurt?" Antonio asked worriedly, slowly sitting himself and Romano up.

However, before Romano could start ranting and cursing about anything, and there were a lot of things to curse and rant about, a small hiccup made him look up at his brother.

Feliciano's eyes were tearing up and his face was red. "It was my fault..." he said softly with a broken voice. "I got Lovi and Mr. Spain hurt!"

Romano, careful of not touching Antonio more than what was absolutely necessary, quickly stood up and leaned down to take Feliciano in his arms. "We're both fine, Feli. It was my fault. I was running and slipped." he whispered comfortably at Feliciano, who refused to look up, covering his face with his hands.

The younger Vargas brother would not look up, no matter what Romano said. With a soft smile, Antonio stood up as well.

"Feliciano, I-" but before Romano could continue a sudden warmth enveloped him. Antonio had wrapped a towel around them carefully. And he was hugging them both as well.

"We're both fine, pequeño. Look up. We're not hurt and we're not angry. We're actually all hugging, see?" Antonio asked with a soft and caring voice.

Slowly, Feliciano rose his face, his eyes puffy from crying and looked at both his brother and Antonio. "Are we?" he asked, looking up at his brother.

Romano couldn't stand the warmth in his chest. He was holding Feliciano and Antonio was holding him. He couldn't help the most amazing feeling of warmth and love and being safe and... just right. He simply blushed and nodded with a warm smile, "We are, and we are all right. See? We are all right."

If he were questioned about it later, Romano would deny it to his death, but in that moment, in that beautiful moment, he snuggled up to Antonio. And Antonio didn't push him away or tense up. He actually snuggled back.

It was quite a sight, actually. Both Antonio and Romano were leaning on each other, cradling Feliciano while comforting him.

Once Feliciano had calmed down, Romano wrapped him in the towel and took a step away from Antonio.

"We're taking a bath. We'll be out in a sec." Romano said quickly, lowering his eyes. "And... Grazie." he said as he leaned up and kissed Antonio on the cheek, never meeting his eyes.

Before Antonio could react, though, Romano had disappeared into the bathroom with Feliciano in his arms.

 

* * *

 

"Is this the last one on the list?" Feliciano asked, popping up in between the front seats of the car.

"Yeah." Romano answered, somewhat down. They'd been to the four schools on his list and neither of them had been any good at all. Either they were too expensive or Feliciano didn't like them or, like this last one, Romano didn't like it.

"It wasn't that bad..." Antonio tried, with a slight smile.

"Are you kidding?" Romano asked between his teeth, "I still have the shivers! That principal, Ivan Bar-whatever, was the single creepiest human being in the whole world!"

Antonio couldn't help but laugh.

Romano had been, when they had met, mature and slightly serious. But after these weeks, making plans for Feliciano, moving in the apartment, visiting 'The World'... and the whole kissing fiasco too... he was starting to understand who Romano was. And he could sometimes be a child.

"He was just really tall, Lovi." Antonio said smiling as he leaned back to see if he was free to drive in reverse and out of the parking lot.

"Just?! Antonio, he loomed over you! He looked as if he was thinking on the best way to torture us! Feli, put your seatbelt on." Romano said, looking back at Feliciano in the backseat.

"Oh he wasn't- ..."

Romano looked back to the front to see what had made Antonio stop talking. There, smiling the creepiest smile and waving slightly at him, was Director Barginski.

"He fucking appeared out of nowhere, Antonio. He's the devil. Run him over." Romano muttered through a forced smile as he slightly waved back.

"He's going to flip the car over, I just know it." Antonio replied through a similar tight smile, "Let's just leave."

Antonio quickly reversed but just as he was shifting to drive, Feliciano lowered his window and peeked out. "Bye bye, Mr. Devil!" he called back as they left the parking lot.

Romano looked back at Feliciano just as he was sitting back on his seat. His little brother grinned at him and he couldn't help but burst out laughing, quickly joined by Antonio. Feliciano couldn't really understand what was so funny, but his brother and Antonio were laughing, so he laughed too.

"There's one last place I want us to check out." Antonio said, once they'd all calmed down.

Romano, who was looking through his agenda didn't even look up and nodded, "Well, I'm out of ideas... So, sure."

Romano hadn't really met Antonio's eyes during the day, but he was sort of enjoying it anyway. It was all fine as long as he didn't remember what had happened in the morning.

"A good friend of mine works there as an arts teacher. It might be a bit further out than these schools, but it might also be a bit cheaper." Antonio added.

"How far?" Romano asked as he looked back at Feliciano, who was happily looking out the window.

"You'd have to take the subway. It's two blocks away from Bridge Station."

After thinking it over for a second, Romano nodded. "It's not that full in the morning. And I could take the South line and be at work in 10 minutes. That's okay. What's it called?"

"North Bridge School. It has elementary all the way to high school."

Romano thought for a moment, thinking it sounded familiar but he couldn't remember from, and then nodded. "Alright, if you think it's good we'll go."

For some reason, this comment made Antonio giddy, but he said nothing. Just smiled warmly.

 

* * *

 

Feliciano jumped down from the car and quickly grabbed Romano's hand.

A tall, almost mansion-like building rose in front of them.

"Antonio... Are you sure it's less expensive?" Romano asked looking up at the building.

"Yeah. It's kind of an old style school. It was very expensive once upon a time, but not any more. Still, it's really good." Antonio muttered, looking up nostalgically. "It's where I went, actually."

Romano finally looked up at him and smiled softly, despite himself. "Alright, let's go."

As they entered the school, a bell rang out and a bunch of children came flooding out of the classrooms Feliciano very shyly hid behind Romano and took Antonio's hand as well.

"Recess, I suppose?" Romano asked, smirking slightly.

"Yeah. They still have the same bell." Antonio replied with a slight laugh, "Come on, let's go to the principal's office."

As Antonio started walking, he felt a slight tug on his hand. He looked down to see Feliciano holding on his hand. And although the child was looking curiously at everything around him and not at Antonio, he smiled down at Feli. Romano did notice, however, and couldn't help the idiotic smile spreading over his face.

So, they walked down the aisle, Feliciano in the middle, holding both Antonio's and Romano's hand.

Antonio was looking around and Romano was laughing at him for having forgotten his way around when they heard a high squeal.

The three of them looked back to see a young woman with wide, olive eyes and short hazel hair, covering her mouth.

"Oh, that's Bella. Hi, Bella!" Antonio called out with a wide smile and waved at her.

Romano, who had been laughing just seconds ago, rolled his eyes and looked sideways.

Bella quickly walked up to them and tightly hugged Antonio. "So that's Romano, huh? You guys do make an adorable couple!" she squealed as she looked approvingly at the italian.

Romano made a strange noise between choking and coughing and covered his increasingly blushing face with his free hand.

Antonio started chuckling nervously, "Oh, haha, that's Bella, for you. Yeah, she's kinda nuts... and... Would you please excuse us a minute?"

Antonio dragged Bella aside and left Romano and Feliciano in the middle of the hallway.

"Are you and Mr. Spain dating, fratello?" Feliciano asked looking up curiously at Romano.

"O-Of course not! That woman must be confusing me with someone else, dammit!" Romano muttered looking everywhere but at his brother's knowing smile.

"But he called you by your name!" Feliciano added.

"There are a lot of Romanos in this city, Feli. Forget it."

"You are blushing, Lovi! You do like Mr. Spain!" Feliciano squealed with delight as he pointed at his brother's face.

"It's not polite to point at people, you little meatball! And I am not blushing!" Romano said frowning and crossing his arms.

Before Feliciano could say anything else, Antonio and Bella returned.

Bella looked like a scolded kid and she smiled nervously, "I'm sorry, it was just a misunderstanding. Nice to meet you, Romano Vargas. I'm Bella Jansen, the art teacher. I'll take you and little Feliciano to the principal's office."

Romano rose an eyebrow and looked back at Antonio who was smiling steadily. "... Right. Let's go then."

Bella started walking and Feliciano followed her happily, asking questions about practically everything, leaving Antonio and Romano behind them.

"You can be creepy sometimes too." Romano said as he looked sideways at Antonio. The Spaniard simply shrugged with a small smile. Both of them avoided mentioning Bella's earlier comment.

 

* * *

 

They talked with the principal, Miss Yakaterina, for a good hour.

They talked about Romano's and Feliciano's situation and the considerations that could be taken.

Miss Yakaterina was kind and attentive... and well proportioned, Romano couldn't help but notice.

"Well, I do hope we're the school you've been looking for. I'm sure little Feli would be happy here." she said finally, once they'd finished the meeting.

"We still have to talk it over, but this is by far the best candidate. We'd be very grateful if you would accept Feliciano." Romano said smiling as he stood up.

Feliciano, who had been sitting in his legs, jumped down and took his brother's hand as soon as Romano stood up.

"We're very thankful for your time, Miss Yakaterina. We'll let you know of the decision by tomorrow." Antonio said, also standing up.

Feliciano, who was sick and tired of listening to the adults talking simply grabbed Antonio's hand and dragged him out along with his brother. "Bye Miss! I'll see you later" he squealed with an innocent smile as they left the office.

Once the trio was out, Yakaterina sighed and smiled, "You were right, Bella. They do make a wonderful family."

"I told you so, Katya!" Bella replied with a big smile.

 

 


	9. Chapter 9

The three of them were pretty exhausted and hungry, they had left the apartment by 9 and barely had anything for breakfast.

"We should go out to eat." Antonio said as he concentrated on the road.

Romano looked at him suspiciously, "Are you even allowed to take your costumers out to eat?" he asked.

Antonio shrugged, "I dunno, I've never done so but I don't see anything wrong with it."

Romano took a moment to curse at the way Antonio could make him feel happy and depressed at the same time with the same sentence. "Well, if you're fine with it, it's fine with me. Feli, where do you want to go?"

Feliciano practically bounced in his seat, "Didi's Pizza! Didi'z Pizza!" he squealed.

"One would think he'd get tired of pizza." Romano commented with a slight chuckle.

"Didi's Pizza it is then." Antonio replied with a smile.

* * *

"Table for three, please." Antonio said to the waitress who greeted them.

"Can I go to the games now? Please?" Feliciano pleaded as he tugged on Romano's hand. There was a small playground in the restaurant and for as long as he could remember, Feliciano had loved it in there.

"Just wait 'till we get our table, once you've told me what you want to eat, you can go." Romano replied with a small sigh and a smile.

As soon as they got to the table, Antonio pulled back a chair with a gallant smile, obviously expecting Romano to take it.

"I can pull out my own chair, idiot." Romano murmured as he sat down, instantly diving into his menu. He wasn't hiding his blushing face, he was just really hungry and wanted to order quickly.

Really.

"Spaghetti carbonara, can I go now, Toño?" Feliciano pleaded now with Antonio who was taken slightly aback by the sudden nickname. He couldn't help it and nodded, "Sure, you can go now, Feli."

Feliciano squealed in delight and bounced out of his chair and to the playground.

"You're spoiling him, idiot." Romano said, having set his menu down and looking amusedly at Antonio.

"I can't help it! He does this bamby eyes and I just can't say no." Antonio replied apologetically, scratching slightly the back of his head.

A woman two tables away from them was giving them the stinkeye, but Romano was honestly used to it, so he almost unconsciously ignored it.

"So, what should I ask for?" Antonio asked, eyeing the menu doubtfully.

"The pizza is traditional, oven-made and thin crusted. It's to kill for. The Florencian one is their speciality and..." Romano started ranting as he started explaining some of his favourite dishes. He leaned over to point at the menu and at the different dishes, not really meaning anything, Antonio was sure, but it still made his heart skip a bit and his face felt considerably hotter.

He was completely mesmerized as Romano explained to him about the different ways the vegetables were prepared for the pizza. However, a small commotion made him focus again on the restaurant around him.

"What's going on?" he asked Romano, sitting straight up again, since had been leaning his head on his hand and looking dreamily at the Italian. God he must've looked like such a fool, he was partially glad for being snapped out of it.

"Huh? Oh. I have no idea. Probably a customer complaining." Romano said dismissively as he waved his hand and looked at his menu again.

"So, I'm going to have a Sicily Pizza, you?"

Antonio looked at his menu and was about to reply, when a very embarassed waitress walked up to their table.

"Is something wrong?" Antonio asked, looking questioningly at the waitress.

The poor girl seemed embarassed and stuttered as she started speaking, "I-I um..."

"That woman over there was complaining abou us, wasn't she?" Romano asked bored, taking a drink from his glass.

"Complaining? Was Lovino too loud? He often is, please forgive him." Antonio said, half-jokingly, not understanding the stressful situation and wanting to dissipate it.

"No, Antonio. She's complaining because we're two men sitting in a table with a kid. She thinks we're a couple." Romano explained coldly.

Antonio hadn't known Romano for too long, but he'd seen most of his reactions and had started to understand his character. This was a side of Romano he had never seen, speaking coldly and trying to hide a pain that was clearly reflected in his eyes.

"Is that true?" Antonio asked the waitress calmly. She bit her nail and nodded, carefully avoiding both their eyes.

"Is there a restaurant policy against it?" he questioned.

Romano, who had been busy trying to act aloof and not completely enraged and hurt, almost fell from his chair at Antonio's words. It didn't matter if there was a policy or not. They weren't a couple.

The girl quickly shook her head, "Of course not! Y-you are free to stay... And she's actually being just awful... but I..."

Antonio smiled kindly, "Please, do inform this lady that if she has a problem with us being here together, she can come and tell us directly, she shouldn't have to put you in such an uncomfortable position."

The waitress smiled the tiniest and most nervous smile and hurried off, back to the other table.

Romano, meanwhile, had been doing the perfect imitation of a fish.

"So, Lovi, you're having the Sicily, right?" Antonio started, with the most perfect normality.

_'It meant nothing. It meant nothing. It meant nothing. It meant nothing. It meant nothing. It meant nothing.'_

"Y-Yeah, the Sicily. I-" he started, however, was interrupted by the quick tapping of heels against the floor, heading directly to their table.

"Look, I tried being nice and considerate!" the woman from the other table, who was now beet red with fury huffed, stamping her foot as she stood in front of Antonio.

"Oh? Did you? I'm sorry, I must've missed that." Antonio replied with a polite smile.

Romano covered his mouth with one hand, trying to hold back his snigger.

"You... You... You rude faggots! You are nothing but blemishes in humanity and will never be in God's grace! I hope you die from AIDS or something horrible like that!"

Romano wasn't laughing anymore. He felt sick, his stomach turning uncomfortably in his stomach.

He was.

He was a blemish, an error, a mistake.

Everything would be so much simpler if he wasn't-

Antonio suddenly stood up, looming over the short plump woman.  
"I'm sorry if you have some inherent hate for people who live their lives peacefully with someone they love, but it's not our fault. You are being extremely rude. And I don't normally do this, but... I belong to the Family Services department of the government and there are some people there who would love to talk to you. A fine may be imposed for open discrimination, though... However we can provide a psichologist for the obvious emotional instabilities you have." Antonio said with a polite cold smile as he offered his business card to the woman.

People around them had started to notice and some even clapped Antonio's little speech.

"You're just fucking faggots, you're going to hell and rot there! This is a family place, you have no right to be here!" the woman screeched.

Romano, who was still taking in the fact that Antonio was defending them as if they were a couple, was kind of frozen. He had so many thoughts and feelings at the moment he didn't realize anything until it was too late.

"Lovi, what's going on?" Feli asked as he popped up from behind the woman.

Romano felt his blood freeze as she saw the woman turn to look at his little brother.

"Feli, come here, please." he managed with a small voice.

Feliciano felt the tension in his brother's voice and was quick to rush to his side.

However, the woman gripping his hand stopped him.

"Oi! Leave them alone!" "Stop it already, you witch!" "Hey, let the kid go!" People from other tables were calling, but Romano heard them all too far away.

"Let. Him. Go." he hissed between teeth.

The woman completely ignored him, though. "Oh you poor thing! Don't tell me...! Blasphemy! Don't worry, child, I'll make sure you never have to see them again. Poor, poor kid, you must be traumatized!"

"L-Let me go!" Feliciano pleaded, his voice trembling.

Romano felt his eyes tear up with rage and was about to rush forward, but Antonio beat him to it.

A loud slap was heard and the whole place fell silent.

Antonio had slapped the woman hard.

Due to the shock, the woman had freed Feliciano and he wasted no time rushing to his brother's arms.

The woman was still in an angry shock when the manager of the restaurant came up, quickly followed by the waitress who was pale.  
"Ah, finally!" the woman screeched, indignated, "This man just hit me!"

"B-Because you were being horrible! And you were threatening to kidnap his son!" the waitress yelled, pointing at her accusingly.

"He's not really my-"

"I was not! I was trying to save him!" the woman interrupted Antonio.

"You were, you awful woman!" a woman from another table said, standing up. "You have a room full of eyewitnesses."

The manager turned to look at Antonio, who had one protective arm around Romano who was holding a crying Feliciano in his arms.

"I'm sorry, I acted out of reflex." Antonio said calmly, slightly bowing his head.

The manager nodded, "I'm sorry too. You'll have to accompany us outside, you're bothering our esteemed clients." he said, looking at the woman.

The woman screeched and screamed all the way as she was dragged out and everyone in the restaurant clapped.

Romano would've been glad and cursing loudly at her in any other situation, but he was just too much in shock and was holding Feliciano, softly whispering to him that it was going to be okay, that the mean lady was gone.

Antonio turned to the waitress, "I'm really sorry for all the trouble... Could we have our order to go? I think we've had enough exitement for today." He asked with an apologetic smile.

The waitress nodded and quickly disappeared into the kitchen.

"I'm really sorry about this whole fiasco. If there's anything I can do to make it up to your husband and you, please just tell us." the manager said with a preoccupied frown.

"He's not..." Antonio started but then, just as Romano looked up, he stopped himself, "No, we just want to get home and forget this little episode." he confesed, a slight smile in his face.

The world stopped for a moment and Romano couldn't make heads or tails of anything in his life right then.

* * *

The dishes were ready in what was probably record time and before Romano could really recover, they were on the elevator to their apartment.

Feliciano had fallen asleep in his arms, and he would undoubtedly wake up biting from hunger, but Romano thought it was better if he slept a little bit.

They hadn't talked to each other in the whole way, but the silence between them wasn't as uncomfortable as much as it was tired.

Antonio opened the door for him and Romano quietly walked in, setting Feliciano on the sofa and covering him with the blanket that he left there specifically for his siestas.

"I'm sorry about all that mess." Romano finaly said in a small voice as he joined Antonio in the kitchen.

"You shouldn't be, Lovi. I was kind of the one who gave her that impression, I think." Antonio confessed sheepishly.

"You were listening to me rant about pizza." Romano pointed out, confused.

Antonio laughed, "I think I might've been gawking a little."

Romano shook his head, refusing to think about it in any other way than that Antonio was as dense as a fucking brick wall and was probably talking about gawking because of the pizzas.

"Just eat your pizza, bastard." Romano said with a smirk as he opened the container with his pizza.


	10. Chapter 10

"I still don't understand why she was so upset."

Romano softened his eyes and he sighed as he shifted slightly, pulling Feliciano closer.

All three of them had already eaten and they had decided to watch tv. Antonio was sprawled out in one corner of the sofa, fast asleep. Romano had started to doze off himself, leaning back, when Feliciano had started asking him about what had happened back at the restaurant.

"You remember when I told you that sometimes people could be very mean about who you love? Well, that lady thought that Antonio and I loved each other like... Like mom and dad loved each other and she didn't like it. She didn't think it was right..." He explained, comfortingly combing his brother's soft hair, like their mother used to.

Feliciano hummed slightly and curled up further with him.

"But she was very mean and loud... And why should she care?" He asked confused.

"People are just stupid like that sometimes, Feli." Romano replied through a stifled yawn.

"I was very scared when she grabbed me..." Feliciano confessed. "But I was kinda glad Toño got to her before you did. 'Cause you can be very mean and scary too."

Romano opened one eye ever so slightly to look at his brother and then smirked lazily. "I can, can't I? Nobody touches my baby brother as long as I'm here" h e declared, hugging Feliciano a bit too tightly.

Feliciano giggled and tried pushing him away, "I'm not a baby anymore! You're hugging me too tight, you crazy octopus brother!"

Romano laughed very softly and leaned down to kiss the top of Feliciano's head. "I'll always keep you safe, piccolo."

"Toño will too, right?"

Romano looked over at the sleeping Spaniard, his face relaxed and his mouth slightly parted, snoring ever so slightly. He looked like the most endearing tomato bastard he had ever seen and he couldn't help but smile, "Yeah, we both'll keep you safe." Romano said as he too drifted to sleep.

* * *

Romano slowly regained consciousness, first noticing he was incredibly warm and comfortable. He could hear heavy rain outside and a low conversation coming from the tv.

Hazy thoughts started going through his mind, like that it was starting to get real cold real soon and that snow was probably gonna start falling too, signaling that Christmas was just around the corner.

He kept his eyes closed and shifted slightly to get more comfortable when he realized something.

His pillow was breathing.

And not only was it breathing, it was slightly snoring. He felt Feliciano curled up against him so... He was either using Antonio as a human pillow or his sofa was possessed and it was snoring.

Honestly, he prefered the second option.

He carefully opened his eyes, ever so slightly and looked up. Antonio was sprawled on the corner, just like before, but now Romano was leaning on him and Feliciano was curled up on top of their legs, resting his head against Antonio as well.

Romano then realized in a moment of sheer terror that this felt right.

Through the weeks, Antonio had slowly made his way into their lives and now he couldn't deny him that place anymore. Romano sighed defeated and softly leaned his head back on Antonio.

At some point he started crying, but it was rather pointless, so he just let himself be comforted by the calm breathing of the two people he loved the most.

If only he didn't have to choose.

A couple of minutes later Antonio shifted, waking up silently.

Romano heard him chuckle slightly. Perhaps he should let him know that he was awake, take Feliciano off of him and-

Antonio ever so softly laced his finger's in Romano's hair and leaned down to kiss his temple.

"Ahh... ¿Qué haré con ustedes, mis italianos?..." he murmured softly and sighed contented.

Romano couldn't help but look up now and he directly looked at Antonio, who looked back surprised and slightly embarassed. "Ah, Lovi, lo siento, I didn't-"

Maybe if Romano was honest with Antonio... maybe they had a chance. Maybe Aunt Victoria really had no way to take Feliciano away and maybe Antonio wouldn't be completely disgusted by his feelings and...

But that was already one too many 'maybe's.

"You should go home, Antonio. It's getting late... And the storm is getting worse." Romano said, trying to sound as cold as possible.

He wouldn't deny his feelings for Antonio. He was madly in love with the bastard. But he couldn't choose him and his feelings for him over Feliciano. He would never.

Antonio looked as if Romano had just punched him in the gut... Although to be honest, Romano was the one who felt like he was being constantly beaten.

"I mean... It's not that I care... But you could get in trouble for being here at this hour... and the streets can get dangerous with all this rain and..."

Stupid guilt.

Antonio's face slowly warmed up and a small smile grew on his lips, "Oh you were just worried about me, Lovi..." he murmured mostly to himself, although Romano could hear him perfectly.

Romano scoffed and tried leaning away from Antonio, but since Feliciano was on their legs, he really couldn't get too far away.

Antonio chuckled softly and leaned back on the sofa. He could get used to this. Romano by his side, Feliciano, the cooking, the warmth, the laughter...

No.

Antonio was getting used to it.

As he turned to look at Romano, who was pouting, red as a tomato and saying something along the lines of "What are you looking at, bastard?" Antonio realized with a sudden warmth that this is what he wanted.

Much to Romano's complete surprise and demise, Antonio was smiling the most adorable and warm smile right at him. He was frozen, he couldn't move, he couldn't curse... He could just stare right back at Antonio's beautiful emerald eyes.

Antonio rose his hand and every so slightly brushed his fingers across Romano's cheek, that was now a red that would put any tomato to shame. He slowly leaned in and he leaned his forehead on Romano's.

As Antonio spoke, his warm breath tickled Romano's lips, "Romano... I have to-"

A sudden thunder and a white light filled the room and several things happened at once.

Feliciano woke up startled and yelling for his brother. Romano, in a rush to hold Feliciano, accidentally slapped Antonio. And Antonio, who was surprised by the sudden noise and the slap and the popping of several bulbs inside the apartment and the sudden darkness jumped back and fell from the sofa.

As the thunder echoed away, leaving the room awkwardly silent, Romano looked over the sofa's arm at Antonio who was embarrassingly sprawled out on the floor and looking very confused.

"Are you... okay?" Romano asked, not being able to hold his chuckles.

"Startled and ow..." Antonio replied as he rubbed his cheek which was now slightly red.

"Toño... how did you get down there?" Feliciano asked, looking curiously down from his brother's arms.

Antonio couldn't help but laugh, "To be honest? I'm not really sure, Feli."

Feliciano giggled but stopped suddenly when another thunder roared nearby.

"I think that we lost light in the whole building..." Romano said as he lent Antonio a hand, still holding Feliciano with his other arm.

"Hmm... We should go talk to Herakles." Antonio replied as he brushed off his shirt.

Romano smiled smugly, "No matter how much you try to play it off or look cool, you still fell on your ass in the most embarrassing way."

Antonio blushed for a moment but then laughed and ran his fingers through his hair, "I did didn't I?"

A knocking on the door made them both turn towards it.

Before Romano could walk to it, Antonio was already in front of it and opening the door.

"Oh... Erm... Is Romano here?"

Romano walked towards the door and pushed Antonio aside, "Yeah, sorry, Gupta. This is Antonio, he's a friend of ours. Do you know what happened?"

Gupta was a thin small framed teen, with dark hair that was somehow always perfectly combed and dark bronzed skin. He was their next door neighbor and had an older brother that really got on Romano's nerves.

Gupta shook his head, "Apparently we were struck by a thunder... Sadik is not home... and..."

"You want me to ask Herakles what's going on?" Romano asked knowingly.

Gupta, unlike his loudmouth of a brother, was very quiet and kept mostly to himself, but he was a kitchen enthusiast and got along very well with Romano.

"Yes.. please."

"Don't worry, we'll find out. You can go back to your apartment, I'll let you know as soon as we figure it out." Romano said kindly.

Gupta simply nodded and walked calmly back to his door.

"Let's go, Antonio." Romano said as he looked back at Antonio, who was looking at his cellphone.

"Apparently the storm's pretty bad. Ninth and Fourth are closed and there are floods almost everywhere." Antonio reported, not lifting his eyes from the cellphone.

When he heard no reply, he looked up.

To his surprise, Romano was looking down sadly at Feliciano, who was shaking slightly.

Suddenly, something clicked on Antonio's mind. Fourth Avenue... that's where...

Antonio walked up to them and hugged them close, not saying a word.

They stayed a few minutes like that, just holding each other close, trying to forget what had been lost.

Finally it was Romano who broke it. "I have to check with Herakles."

"I can stay here with Feliciano, so you don't have to carry him up and down the stairs." Antonio offered.

Romano was hesitant but Feliciano, his face tear stained and his lower lip quivering, rose his face and turned to Antonio, lifting his arms to be carried.

If it was anyone else, Romano would've been jealous and would have not allowed it. But the fact that it was Antonio... It made him even feel happy.

Carefully, he shifted to give his brother to Antonio, who held the crying child close.

"I won't be long." Romano assured Feliciano, as he ran his hand through his brother's hair and kissed his temple.

" 'mkay..." Feliciano muttered.

It killed Romano to see Feliciano like this, but there was really nothing he could do.

Before he could withdraw his hand completely, Antonio's hand reached out and held it. He didn't say anything, just smiled tenderly and kissed his hand.

Romano wanted to curse at him and tell him that he wasn't a bloody princess, but he'd let it go this once.

Antonio sighed as he closed the door. He could feel Feliciano sobbing silently against his chest and it broke his heart.

"Feli, do you want to hear a story?" Antonio asked, as he sat down on the sofa, reaching out for a tissue box and offering it to the child.

"What about?" Feli asked, taking a tissue and burying his face on it.

With a soft chuckle, Antonio took another tissue and carefully wiped Feliciano's face. "Well, it's a story about... a prince and... a pirate."

"A-A... pirate?" Feli asked surprised, looking up at Antonio.

"Yeah, a pirate," Antonio replied, "And the incredible treasure they found."

"What treasure?" Feliciano asked intrigued.

A thunder sounded off in the distance and it made Feliciano flinch slightly. Antonio took one of the aromatic candles Romano had set in the table for decoration and lit it, lightening the room with a warm glow.

"First things first, Feli. This was no ordinary prince. He was the prince of a big kingdom by the sea. He was kind and an excellent cook... although he had sort of a short temper."

Feli giggled, "Was his name Romano?"

Antonio smiled and nodded. "It was. Prince Romano was loved by everyone in his kingdom... although he could be kind of scary sometimes."

"Especially if you take his chocolate gelato!"

"Especially."

* * *

Romano sighed as he walked up the last flight of stairs. Apparently, the thunder had hit some cables further down street and they would have to wait at least until the morning, if the storm had passed by then, that they would have electricity back.

Which meant trouble for Romano for several reasons. He had food on the fridge that would most likely spoil if they stayed without refregeration for the whole night. Antonio needed somewhere to stay since there was absolutely no way he was letting the idiot go out on the street, much less drive.

Also, Feliciano was terrified of the dark and with their parents passing away in a storm like this...

Mortified, Romano opened the stairs' door just to hear a faint sound of laughter. He quickly informed Gupta of what was going on and after a quiet 'Thank you' he walked to his apartment to find out what was going on.

He knew that laughter. Feliciano was laughing.

He walked up to his door and opened it slightly.

Antonio was sitting crossed legged on the floor and Feli was sitting right in front of him.

"-and then they felt the whole ship crack! The prince was obviously less than happy. Imagine! He'd just finally retrieved his golden tomato when this sea monster decides he wants to take it! Well, Prince Romano was having none of it, and before Pirate Antonio could stop him... What do you think he did?" Antonio asked as he moved his arms around, obviously telling Feli a story.

"Well, if you ask me, he'd obviously take a sword and defend his treasure! Ha! No stupid sea monster was going to take it away!" Romano claimed, walking to where they were, brandishing his imaginary sword.

Feliciano laughed with delight and Antonio grinned like the idiot he was.

"But, your highness! It's no ordinary sea monster, it's a kraken! No sailor has been able to fight it off!" Antonio said urgently, as he pulled slightly on Romano's shirt and away from the 'kraken'.

"Well, it's obviously never tried to fight an Italian defending his food! Take your sword, you pirate, or stay out of my way!"

"I'll join you, Romano!" Feli squealed jumping up, brandishing an imaginary sword as well.

"See, cowardly Spaniard? Even my younger brother the prince will stand in arms!" Romano said with a wide smirk, looking back at Antonio.

"Ah! But I'm no longer the Pirate Antonio... Now I'm playing the kraken... Roar!" Antonio roared as he rose his arms.

Romano bursted out laughing and quickly ducked Antonio's bear hug. "Hurry, Feli! The kraken wants our tomatoes, but we want our pasta! For our dinner!"

Feliciano's laughter was so clear and true... it had been a while since Romano had heard him laugh like that.

* * *

The adventures of Prince Romano, Prince Feliciano and the Pirate Antonio lasted for a while more. They took a small break for dinner, but they were soon back at the giant's kitchen and had to run for their lives.

Romano honestly felt bad about the neighbors downstairs, but they were enjoying themselves so much, he couldn't stop.

The three of them had fallen exhausted on the livingroom's carpet.

"I'm sleepy, Lovi." Feli muttered as he yawned and rubbed his eyes.

"Mhm, me too. Wash up your face and put on your pajama, I'll be there in a bit." Romano murmured not even raising his head.

"Lovi?"

"Hmm?"

"Could the three of us sleep in your bed tonight?"

If Romano had been drinking something, he would've spit it all over the place. Instead, he did this weird choking noise as he quickly sat up.

Antonio chuckled softly, "Thanks, Feli, but I think I'm going home. It's late already."

"Like hell you are." Romano replied quickly, before he could even process what he was saying. "It's horrible out there, you 're staying here for the night."

Antonio fell silent and looked at Romano, who looked determinately back at him.

"Alright... I can sleep on the sofa." the Spaniard suggested.

"You won't fit there... It's fine, we can share my bed tonight. It's pretty big, we'll fit easily." Romano said, not trying to think of what he was saying.

Feliciano squealed and with energy pulled out of nowhere jumped up and ran to his room to get dressed.

"I could sleep on Feli's bed, Lovi. I don't want to impose..." Antonio said somewhat embarrassed.

"Antonio... We lost our parents in a night exactly like this one. We've managed to keep Feli's mind out of it for the time being, but it's going to be a hard night... for Feli... and for me..."

That was the closest Romano was getting to saying 'I need you there with me too' and Antonio knew it. With a tender smile, he placed his hand on the back of Romano's head and kissed his forehead. "It's alright, I'll be there with you."

Romano blushed up to his ears and pulled away, looking anywhere but at Antonio. "I... thanks..."

Antonio felt butterflies in his stomach and he couldn't help but chuckle a bit.

"What's so funny?" Romano snapped angrily, but Antonio's smile made him freeze.

It was that stupid smile, the same one he had before the thunders. The one that made Romano behave like a love struck teenager.

"Nothing. I just wanted to tell you something." Antonio whispered, taking Romano's face in his hands, gently turning it to look at him.

Romano's heart was in his throat and it kept him from speaking properly.

Yeah, that was it.

"U-Uh.. Y-Yeah, I mean... sure... whatever..." Romano started but drifted off.

"Romano, I-"

"Fratello, I can't find my pajama pants!"

With a nervous laughter, Romano stood up, carefully freeing himself from Antonio, "C-Coming, Feli!"

Antonio couldn't help but laugh softly and he barely had time to dodge the cushion Romano had thrown at him as he left the living room. "Shut it, tomato bastard!"

Antonio simply shrugged with a wide smile and picked the cushion up.

* * *

"Look, Toño, these are my favouritest pajamas!" Feliciano claimed proudly as he bursted into Romano's room using pajamas that were made to look like a racing suit.

Romano and Antonio had been digging through Romano's closet for something that could fit him.

Antonio whistled and bent down, poking Feliciano's stomach, "You know, I have a friend who races. And his uniform looks a ton like this!... Lovi, you don't have a pajama like this one but my size, right?" Antonio asked looking hopefully at Romano.

Romano, who felt like the only adult in the room, rolled his eyes, but he couldn't keep the smile forming in his lips. "No, Antonio. The largest you'll find that pijama is for 10 year olds... Now, try and reach me that box up there, would you?" he asked, standing on tiptoes while pointing at a box high up in the closet.

"Bummer..." Antonio muttered, pouting.

Feliciano laughed, "We'll get you one, Toño. Promise."

Antonio smiled at Feliciano and shuffled his hair, "Thanks Feli. Now let's see about that box..."

He reached up and easily pulled the box out.

"You didn't have to make it look so easy..." Romano muttered with a pout as he took the box from Antonio and quickly opened it.

Antonio chuckled and patted Romano's head as he peeked over his shoulder to see what he was doing.

Which earned him a pretty painful pinch.

"These are some of Dad's old clothes... I saved them... since I thought they might be useful sometime... Maybe one of his things can fit you." Romano muttered as he pulled out some old band t-shirts and sport jerseys.

"Are you sure it's okay? I mean... I could sleep with my jeans and-"

"Nonsense. Here, take this shirt... and this pants are kinda dirty with paint, but they should do for the night." Romano interrupted him, as he threw a blue shirt with 'Italy' written over it in white letters and some old grey and definitely paint stained pants.

The thunders echoed in the dark night and at first Feliciano had been edgy and scared but he had slowly relaxed until he'd fallen into a deep and calm sleep.

Romano was laying on his side, facing Feliciano, who had slept between them. His arm was folded under his head and he was softly running his fingers through his brother's hair.

"Thank you for staying. It meant a lot to him." Romano whispered at Antonio, who was also laying on his side and looking at them.

Antonio simply smiled warmly and nodded, "He has a way of getting under your skin and straight into your heart... You both do, actually."

Romano felt the heat run up to his face and some stupid part of him decided it was a good idea to look up at Antonio.

He was wearing that stupid smile again.

"I've been wanting to tell you something, Romano. It's kinda weird, but will you hear me out?" Antonio asked, locking eyes with him.

"I-It's not like I have any choice, do I?" Romano replied, trying to sound cold and distant, but he sounded more like a nervous teenager.

Antonio gently rose his hand and placed it on Romano's cheek, gently caressing it.

Romano was completely frozen, chills running up and down his spine and, not butterflies, but damned fucking pterodactyls in his stomach.

"I really can't help myself, Romano. I'm in love. I love you very very much... I think I did from the first moment I met you... it just took a while realizing it." Antonio whispered and chuckled slightly.

Romano couldn't break eye contact and as much as he wanted to show distaste or anything to push Antonio away, he couldn't do much except for the perfect imitation of a fish.

"We can talk about this tomorrow, if you'd like." Antonio muttered, the smile still in his lips, though it was taking a sort of nervous twist.

"I... I too... I um..." Romano started muttering. The idiot wasn't supposed to declare his feelings in such a goddamned adorable way. And he wasn't supposed to look like an abandoned puppy when he said nothing.

Antonio, looking more and more depressed by the second, was turning away when Romano sat up and leaned down to kiss the idiot's cheek.

"Good night, bastard. We'll talk.. tomorrow." Romano muttered and quickly turned his back to him.

Antonio couldn't keep the idiotically goofy smile from his face as he whispered, "Good night,  _amor mío_."


	11. Chapter 11

A loud thump woke Romano from his deep sleep. He knew immediately what it was and was about to go back to sleep but a small grumble right next to him made him turn.

Just to be faced with a very very sleepy Spaniard.

Antonio rose his head ever so slightly and looked around confusedly "Wha..."

Feliciano had somehow managed to roll all the way across the bed and had his body horizontal to the rest of the bed, his head resting on Romano's belly while his feet dangled off the bed. Leaving Romano and Antonio right next to each other.

Romano's brain was too sleepy and his body was too comfortable to move... well that was his excuse to himself anyway.

" 's just the air conditioner turnin' on. We've light again." he mumbled, pulling his little brother in a somewhat more comfortable position and covering him again.

Antonio mumbled something incoherent as he laid his head back on the pillow. Romano snuggled back under the covers, pressing himself against Antonio.

He smiled as he felt the Spaniard's arm around him pulling him closer as if he were a teddy bear. With a deep sigh, Romano relaxed and drifted off once again.

* * *

It must've been early, since there was barely any light coming in through the windows.

Romano felt Feliciano struggle against his arms and as soon as he let go, the child fumbled out the bed and softly walked out of the room.

It was normal for Feliciano to wake up early and sometimes Romano would drag himself out of bed too, but today was not one of those days.

He turned slightly and buried his face on Antonio's chest.

The world and everything on it be damned, Antonio was warm and comfortable and Romano deserved to be comfortable after all the recent shit he had gone through. Even if it was just for one morning.

* * *

The light thump of small feet running down the corridor was what started waking Antonio up.

It was not something he was used to hearing this early in the morning but the sound was somehow soothing and warm.

The next thing that started alerting him that something was out of place and that he should try to gain consciousness was the figure sleeping soundly on his arms.

That was when yesterday came into focus and he realized where an with who he was.

He was at Romano's apartment, Feliciano was probably playing outside and the figure in his arms was the elder Vargas brother. And the warm feeling of just being  _home_  was almost overwhelming.

With a content sigh, Antonio snuggled up to Romano, pulling him closer to him and resting his forehead on the back of the Italian's head. His arm was almost painfully asleep from being used as a pillow most of the night, but it didn't matter, this was absolutely the most perfect moment.

Romano started shifting in his arms so he gave him some space but he still had his arm around him.

"Buenos dias, Lovi." he murmured with a soft smile as a pair of olive eyes looked confusedly at him.

"Oh, good morning... " Romano murmured as he stretched out, making the most adorable sound Antonio had ever heard.

"Why are you smiling like that, you idiot?" Romano reclaimed as he tried weakly to push Antonio away.

"Oh, you're just adorable when you wake up." he replied grinning.

Romano suddenly got serious and frowned. " We need to talk, Antonio..." he murmured, pushing away from Antonio successfully this time.

Antonio tilted his head to one aide and looked worriedly at Romano, "Something wrong Lovi-Love?"

Romano felt something inside him snap. He forgave Antonio for many things. The man was obviously an idiot, he couldn't stop himself. But that terrible horrible nickname was abso- _fucking_ -lutely out of the question.

"Listen here," Romano hissed menacingly at Antonio as he pointed his finger at his face, "You can never ever EVER call me like that again, am I clear?"

And what does the idiot do? Laugh, of course.

"THE HELL ARE YOU LAUGHING ABOUT, I'M SERIOUS YOU IDIOTIC TOMATO BASTARD!" Romano roared as he threw himself on Antonio, trying to asphyxiate the laughing idiot with a pillow.

"I'm sorry! Lo siento, Lovino!" the idiot tried to say between laughs.

Romano scoffed loudly and threw the pillow hardly at Antonio's head.

He jumped off the bed and busted out the door and into the shower. Yeah, a nice warm shower would make him all better.

* * *

Romano walked out of the shower with a towel over his wet hair. He wasn't as annoyed as before but he still hadn't forgiven the bastard.

Antonio was now dressed up and sitting with Feliciano watching the t.v.

"Good morning, fratello!" Feliciano chirped happily as he smiled at his brother.

"Good morning, picolo. Have you eaten breakfast yet?" Romano asked, purposefully glaring at Antonio who threw up his hands in a sign of surrender.

"Yep, Antonio and I had some cereal."

"Good." Romano said as he walked to the kitchen to grab an aple or something.

"Lovi, you should come and see this." Antonio called him from the couch.

Romano walked to them and leaned on the arm of the sofa and looked at the news on the t.v. They were announcing floods everywhere and apparently yesterday's storm had taken the city by surprise.

However one thing made a cold chill run up his spine. " ... and the heavy flooding on second and third avenues have affected most of the establishments on ground level."

Before Antonio even had the chance to react, Romano had dashed out of the living room and into his bedroom.

Feliciano looked at where his brother had disappeared and then at Antonio. "What is wrong with him?" he asked confused.

Antonio sighed and passed his fingers through his hair. Something he often did when he was worried. "You know the streets where the rain flooded?" Antonio asked him.

Feliciano thought for a moment and then shook his head.

"It's right where 'The World' is, Feli."


	12. Chapter 12

Antonio held Feliciano in his arms as they watched the tv. They were no longer watching the news, but some cartoons instead. Feli seemed happy enough, curled up in his arms, but Antonio felt a knot forming in his stomach. If Romano looses his job...

Romano was in the phone, talking with Alfred... But judging by his tone, the news weren't good.

Finally, Romano hung up, and with a pale face, dropped in the sofa next to Antonio.

"So? How did it go?" Antonio asked softly, not wanting to distract Feliciano from the TV. Romano shook his head, his eyes glazed over with unshead tears, "I... The restaurant was flooded... Arthur, Alfred and Peter are okay, and that's wonderful, but... I... I don't..." Romano inhaled deeply and let his head fall back, not daring another word.

Feliciano, hearing the distress in his brother's voice, turned to look at him.

Romano covered his face with his hands, trying to take deep breaths to keep the tears from falling, but his shaking shoulders gave him away. Feliciano's face dropped and he left Antonio's lap to climb into Romano's and snuggle with him. "It's okay, Lovi. We're okay, we'll stay together and-"

Romano leaned down and held Feliciano tightly and closely to him, hiding his crying face on his brother's shoulder, "I'm s-sorry, Feli. I'm so sorry... I don't have a job and... a-and they'll... we won't..."

Feliciano's face froze in shock and the tiny smile fell instantly, "But... but you promise we'd stay together... You promised. A-And Antonio said so too." the child demanded, slightly pushing his brother away, trying to see his face.

Romano simply looked down, evading his brother's eyes.

Feliciano, panic stricken, turned to look at Antonio, fear and panic refleted in his eyes. "It's not true, right, Toño? You said we were okay, right?"

Antonio bit his lip, Feliciano's stare making him feel the most horrible person in the entire world. "Feli, I did, but things have changed. I-" but Feliciano didn't want to hear anything else.

"You lied, then. Y-You both lied. You both lied!" the child said accusingly as he jumped off from the sofa to stare at both of them.

"It wasn't a lie, Feli, we-" Antonio was saying but his voice failed him as Feliciano's wide eyes filled up with tears.

Feliciano seemed to want to say something, but he bit his lip and ran out of the room, not even turning around when Romano called out for him to wait.

Antonio could clearly see how Romano's strength and heart broke in a matter of seconds.

"Damn it, damn it, damn it all! Fuck, shit, damn it!" he yelled furiously, throwing the nearest cushion across the floor. The Italian jumped up from the sofa and started pacing back and forth.

Antonio slowly stood up and walked up to Romano. "Listen Lovi, I-"

"Don't you dare say a fucking word, you bastard! This is all your fault! You said we could stay together! You-!"

But before Romano could continue his rant Antonio had wrapped him in his arms. Romano struggled, pushing against Antonio, but the Spaniard didn't let go.

After what seemed to be all of the curses in the Italian lenguage and some in English, Romano deflated, silently crying as he leaned on Antonio's shoulder.

Antonio gently lead Romano back into the sofa, where he carefully sat him down.

"Do you want a glass of water?" he asked, as the Italian coughed, his throat dry from yelling and crying. Romano nodded very slightly, without looking at the other.

However, as soon as Antonio tried to stand up, Romano's hand quickly held him in place. "...Changed my mind. Stay."

Antonio could've sworn his heart melted there and then, not able to hold that much love for one person. He gently leaned back and held Romano in his arms, kissing his forhead, eyes and tear striken cheeks.

"I'm sorry, mi amor. Lo siento tanto..."

Romano finally gathered the courage to look up at him and, to his surprise and horror, found that Antonio's eyes were looking down at him, tears falling silently from them.

Romano softly hugged him back, clenching Antonio's shirt as if it was his lifeline, "I-I... Mio dio... Antonio, I'm so sorry, I... I-I know it's not your fault." the Italian mumbled, hiding his face on Antonio's chest. "I didn't mean to yell..."

Antonio sighed deeply, kissing the top of Romano's head. "I know, Lovi, I know." he muttered, gently burrying his fingers in Romano's messy chocolate hair.

They stayed like that for a moment, holding each other, regaining strength for what was definitely going to come.

Antonio was the one who broke the hug, holding Romano at arm's length to see his face. "You have to talk to Feliciano..." the Spaniard whispered as he gently cleaned the other's face with a tissue.

"What can I tell him? That I'll manage to keep us together? Antonio, that's impossible and we both know it." Romano muttered saddly.

Antonio looked thoughtfully at Romano for a moment. The younger's eyes were red and puffy from crying... but there was trust in them too. Romano trusted him. And, although he still hadn't said it out loud, Antonio knew. He knew Romano loved him too.

That was the kind of person Romano was. He didn't have to say the things he felt or thought, you could just tell by looking at his eyes. Antonio mused on how different Romano was from Bella, although both of them...-

And that's when it clicked.

Antonio's face suddenly lit up, a smile slowly forming in his face.

"W-What are you smiling about, you creep?" Romano asked, trying to sound annoyed, but hope had started growing in his heart.

"You're pretty good with children, aren't you, Lovi?" Antonio asked as his smile grew.

"I... guess?" Romano replied confused, wondering if Antonio had completely lot his mind.

"Oh, I'm a genius!" Antonio exclaimed delighted.

"I'm starting to think you're a madman." Romano said, looking suspiciously at the Spaniard, although he couldn't help smiling just slightly. Antonio's stupid cheerfulness was contagious.

* * *

"Feli? May I come in?" Romano asked, peeking in slightly at his brother's room. Feliciano was sitting in his bed, his eyes looking down at the drawing pad he held in his hands.

"Listen... I know you are very disapointed at me. It's okay, I just-"

Feliciano just shook his head, still not looking up at his older brother.

Romano held his breath and turned sideways, he was used to being rejected by everyone, and disapointing Feli had been almost too painful... But what if Feli didn't want to be with him anymore? Could he actually let him go with his Aunt?

"Romano, I-"

Feliciano's small voice made him look up to see his younger brother's face twisted with regret and with tears falling from his hazel eyes.

With a tender smile, Romano understood. He walked up to Feliciano, but he was already being clinged to even before he could say anything.  
"I-I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm so so s-sorry."

Feliciano sobbed against his brother's shoulder, shaking softly as tears stained Romano's shirt.

Romano softly shushed him and rocked back and forth, one small tear falling from his eye, "It's allright, Feli. Everything is all right." he muttered in his brother's hair.

"It's not allright, Romano! I was a-awful and mean... I didn't mean to!" Feliciano whimpered, tightly hugging his brother, "I am so sorry."

Romano shook his head with a small smile, "I forgive you fratello. Of course I forgive you. Io ti amo, Feliciano, and I always will. No matter what you do and no matter what happens." Romano gently pried Feliciano off of him and cleaned his brother's face with his shirt's sleeve.

Feliciano frowned anguished, "... But I was really mean." he muttered worriedly.

"It happens sometimes. But I forgive you. I allways will. That's what big brothers do, Feli. When you were born I had to sign a contract to be an older brother. I swore to always look after you, make sure there are no monsters under your bed, and share my bed when you don't want to sleep by yourself. And I will always prepare pasta when you want me to, even if you ask for pasta-abominations."

Through the tears, Feliciano couldn't help a small giggle. "White sauce rottini and meatballs are tasty."

Romano smiled, "Yeah, they are. But they are still a pasta-abominations, fratello."

Both of them laughed softly.

"Am I going to have to go live with auntie?" Feliciano asked after a few seconds in silence.

Romano inhaled and exhaled deeply. "Well, I'm still gonna get payed for this month. I have until the first week of December to find a new job. If I do, you can stay... But I might not-"

"You will." Feliciano said, without hesitation.

Romano looked down at his younger brother questioningly, "And how are you so sure?"

Feliciano smiled up at Romano "Because it was on the contract you signed. You have to take care of me, right? And make sure I'm always happy."

Romano chuckled and smiled, "Of course I will."

For a second, however, Romano's face fell, Antonio's voice echoing in his mind, from a conversation that seemed a lifetime ago.

He was serious back then, he would always look after what was best for Feliciano. Even if it meant having to let him go.

* * *

"Hello?"

"Hi, Bella. How are you?"

Bella smiled, as she held the phone between her ear and her shoulder. "Dear me, if I wasn't absolutely sure you were head over heels with Romano I would start suspecting you have a crush on me, Tony."

Antonio spluttered embarassed and coughed slightly. "Yeah... Hey, how are you and Thomas? I hope the storm didn't get to you."

"No. We're fine. We had a slight flodding in the garage, but nothing got wet, thank god I got Thomas to clean that last week."

Antonio smiled, "I'm happy to hear that." he said honestly as Romano and Feliciano walked back to the TV room.

Feliciano ran directly to him and hugged his legs, repeating once and again how sorry he was.

Antonio smiled, and leaned down to carry him, taking the phone off of his ear to be able to. "Sorry, I'm here." he said as soon as he picked it up again.

Bella laughed, "Let me guess. You were too worried about your two Italians so you braved the storm to check on them! That would be so you, Tony!" she exclaimed delighted.

Antonio chuckled softly, "Well, I... No! Wait, Bella I need to a favor from you. And it's really important."

* * *

Romano slowly drank from the cup of tea he had made for himself. It was nothing fancy, just a simple chamomile tea, but he couldn't keep still as Antonio talked through the phone.

Asking for a job as an assistant teacher in the same school in which he would enroll Feli was actually a good idea, but there was a chance it might not work.

And if it didn't... well, he still had one more month to figure out what he could do.

"Mhhm. Yeah, okay." Antonio said into the phone for the thousandth time. Romano was so stressed that he felt like strangling the Spaniard for taking that long.

Antonio was pacing up and down, and even if he had carried Feliciano for a bit, he had let the child down after a while, and Feliciano had distracted himself by watching TV.

"So then... Uh-huh, okay." Antonio murmured, listening carefully.

Really, Romano felt like he was just going to explode from sheer nervousness.

Antonio turned his back on him, to watch out the window, the phone still on his ear. "All right. Okay then. I'll tell him." Antonio said something else after that, but it was too low for Romano to distinguish.

To his utter horror and relief, Antonio finally hung up, but he still didn't turn around. Romano placed his cup on the small coffee table, and looked expectantly at Antonio's back.

"...Antonio? What did she say?" Romano finally asked, his voice betraying the nervousness he felt.

Slowly the Spaniard turned to him, his green eyes seemed to shine, and his lips were stretched in the warmest and loveliest of smiles Romano had ever seen.

"You have a job intervie-" but before Antonio could finish his sentence, Romano had jumped off from the sofa and leaped into his arms, kissing him fully on the lips.

 


	13. Chapter 13

It had been, obviously, a spur of the moment. Romano had never been openly affective with his previous romantic interests in front of Feliciano, but he had just been so relieved and ecstatic that he couldn't help himself.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you..." he muttered after breaking the kiss. He covered his face simply out of relief, and clearly not because he wanted to hide his blush.

Antonio smiled like a lovesick fool... Perhaps because he was one. He happily hugged Romano, snuggling him.

A small giggle made both of them look up, suddenly remembering they weren't alone in the room. "Lovi, you and Toño make a cute mom and dad!" Feliciano squealed in delight.

Romano, completely taken by surprise, half coughed and half choked as he pushed Antonio away, still trying to hide his blushing face, "Don't say things like that!" he almost screeched, hunching over embarrassed.

Antonio, with a delighted laugh, bent down and passed his arms around Romano, "We do don't we, Feli? Do I have your permission to date your brother?"

Feliciano seemed to think it over for a moment while Romano raged against Antonio's embrace, "I am NOT a fucking princess to be asked for!"

"Sure, I'd be okay with that." Feliciano replied with a smile on his face.

"Yay" Antonio said softly with a happy smile as he kissed Romano's cheek.

"I hate you both so much." Romano grumbled as he crossed his arms.

* * *

Feliciano was glued to the TV as Romano and Antonio sat on the dining room table. Romano was holding on to a cup of tea and, even if he would never admit it to Arthur, for fear of being forcefully dragged into his tea parties or stupid things like that, it was doing wonderful things for his nerves.

"So? What was it you wanted to tell me?" Antonio asked with a soft smile, a mix between nervousness and happiness mixing in his chest. Romano was finally trusting him with what had obviously weighed heavy on him all this time. But… something in the eyes of the Italian made Antonio worry about it. How terrible a secret had the Vargas brother been dragging along with him all this time?

Romano had had several false starts, opening his mouth, but immediately shutting it again.

But Antonio just kept waiting with a gentle smile. He stretched his hand across the table and placed it over Romano's, trying to tell him everything was ok.

Romano looked down and remained silent for another moment. He turned his hand in Antonio's and made it so that their finger were intertwined and lowered his head, not daring those green eyes that looked at him surprised.

"When I was younger…" he started once again, grabbing Antonio's hand a little tighter.

"When I was younger I visited Italy with my parents. It was a fun trip and I got to meet my mother's family." he explained in a soft voice that Antonio almost had to hunch over to hear over the TV.

"I was 10 at the time, so I didn't notice a lot of things. Like the way that they disliked my father for taking my mother out of Italy. Or the way that some of them might've blamed me for that, since I was born a bit too soon after the wedding… Small acid comments. It didn't help I wasn't that fluent in Italian. But, overall, it was pretty fun."

Antonio remained silent, enthralled in the story and the way that Romano was playing with their fingers.

The Italian was, however, so deep inside his own memories, he didn't even realize what his hand was doing.

"I…" Romano started once again, but paused for a moment, his fingers tightening around Antonio's hand and his eyes lost in the wooden details of the table. "I suppose I realized I was… um… headed in a different direction… or not interested in what boys my age should be interested in… when I was about 15 or 16."

That took Antonio slightly by surprise. Well, he obviously knew Romano wasn't perfectly straight, but he wouldn't have guessed he was completely not straight.

"My parents were wonderful and supportive." Romano continued, "But when some of my Italian family found some fotos of me and my first um… boyfriend… Well… things were not pretty."

Antonio didn't have to see Romano's face to realize he was blushing, the tip of his ears revealing this adorable fact. And just pronouncing the word 'boyfriend' had been hard for the Italian, but the brunette could easily see the memories were painful.

"My mamma did her best to shield me from her family, but on Feliciano's first birthday it all blew up. The worst one of all was Aunt Victoria. She would act as if I wasn't there and when the rest of my family went to Sunday mass she didn't let me and even shoved me out of the building herself. It was… It was the absolute worst week of my life. That woman is my punishment for being gay." Romano chuckled humorlessly as he let go of Antonio's hand and leaned back in his chair.

"Romano… that's… that's absolutely horrible." Antonio said, appalled that such a woman would exist, and even a little furious that she had traumatized Romano so.

"The point is… As soon as my parent's death was known in Italy, and a couple of days before you arrived in our house, she called."

Romano stopped and turned to look at Feli, who was smiling at the TV. "She immediately wanted me to send Feliciano to her. I was a bad influence obviously." he turned once again, still not meeting Antonio's gaze. "I… I had to convince her that I was no longer gay. That I hadn't been in the first place. And that I had been in a… normal... relationship before the accident but we were taking a small break."

"And that's one of the reasons I love you." Antonio blurted out, not realizing he had spoken until Romano's olive eyes stared at him incredulously.

"Because I lied to my aunt about being heterosexual?..." Romano asked confused.

Antonio chuckled. "Because you never say you love anyone. And you don't have to. You just know how to make them know."

Romano blushed in a way that Antonio couldn't help but think of a tomato. "Can't you be serious for one fucking second?!" Romano screeched folding his arms in front of his chest and looking anywhere but at Antonio.

"But I am." Antonio said as he stood up and sat in the chair right next to the fumbling Italian. Romano was still refusing to meet his eyes, so Antonio cupped his face in his hand, gently turning him so they looked at each other. "I completely understand. And I know what you're scared of. I can't even stomach the idea of that witch being close to Feliciano, but she can't take him."

Romano frowned, and looked sideways. He wasn't angry, he was suffering.

In a panic, Antonio held the Italian's hands in his own. "It's true, amor. She can't touch him. You have been appointed the legal tutor in your parents' will."

Romano shook his head. "She can. She'll sue me for forging the will or some stupidity. She has all the money in the fucking world. She'll have the best lawyer money can buy, bribe the whole tribunal and I'll just have a flimsy paper and my word."

And Romano was right. Antonio couldn't protect Romano and Feliciano from that, and it made his chest hurt with helplessness and hate, which was a very uncommon combination for him.

"Then I'll wait."

"W… Wait?" Romano asked as he looked wide eyed at Antonio.

"In 12 years Feliciano will be old enough to not need a tutor. I'll wait until then." And as if his words weren't enough to melt Romano right to his core, Antonio smiled in that warm and sincere smile.

And Romano just stopped functioning. His brain was silent and he was slightly aware that he was openly gawking.

Antonio's smile suddenly turned a bit shy and he looked sideways, his accent a bit thicker due to his nervousness. "Well… that's… if you wanted to wait. I mean, ay dios, I might've jumped the gun a bit there, but-"

It was slow but it was the only way Romano could react. He stretched up and kissed Antonio a second time.

It was short and sweet but it made Antonio chuckle and hold Romano closer.

"It's a promise, then?" Antonio asked once their lips had parted.

The elder Vargas brother was now hiding his face in the chest of the other. "It's gonna be a long time…" he muttered in a small voice, expecting the other to retract any second.

"Well, yeah. But it'll be worth it."

And despite his embarrassment, Romano looked up frowning, "You won't have another relationship in 12 years because you'll be waiting for me?" he asked cynically.

"Well, it's not like we're not going to be together… it could just be a secret between us." Antonio suggested in a soft whisper, as he smiled mischeavously.

"And I'm still… one of your cases." Romano reminded him.

"Well, it's not exactly allowed… but it's also not unheard of. One of my friends from work even married her case."

Romano felt a wave of… of whatever the feeling he had when Antonio was being thick-headed but adorable and lovable at the same time. He clenched Antonio's shirt a bit tighter. "S-She did?" he asked a bit nervous.

"After a couple of years, but yeah."

An idea popped into Romano's mind and even if he tried to drown it down, his stomach turned uncomfortably. So much so, that he ended look up at Antonio's face.

"When am I… are we… no longer your case?" Romano asked.

"Well… it has to be one year after you started needing intervention. It depends on the progression, but that's the best case scenario. After that you might have a visit once a year or so, but it'll no longer be me." Antonio explained, slightly surprised. "Why?"

"So… after one year... You won't have a reason to come..."

Antonio couldn't help but smile a little bit. Romano's eyes were looking sideways now, slightly closed and frowning. It made Antonio happy that he could understand what Romano was thinking without having him really say it.

"And after that too. And even more than once a week." Antonio said quickly, as he kissed Romano's cheek.

"Like I'd care!" Romano complained, pushing Antonio away, but he couldn't hide his blush or fight the smile that was threatening to appear in his lips.

"So we'll be together forever?" Feliciano's small voice made both of them turn to the child surprised.

"F-Feli! How long have you been there?" Romano asked embarrassedly as he tried pushing the clingy Spaniard away. "Dammit get away from me, you bastard!"

Antonio laughed, "I think it's a good plan, isn't it?" he asked, leaning closer to Romano, despite the Italian's attempts.

Romano raged and Feliciano laughed while he nodded his head up and down.


	14. Chapter 14

Romano had barely had time to prepare himself. The school semester would be starting soon and he not only had to complete Feliciano's inscription but prepare for his job interview.

" _They all sound like tests to me_." Antonio said through the phone as Romano explained the papers he had received from North Bridge School as a part of his application.

The Italian scuffed exasperated. "Of course they are exams, idiot. I just need to know what kind of exams so I'll know what to study!"

Antonio's laughter through the phone made Romano want to throw the stupid thing across the room. " _You're gonna be an assistant teacher, amor. I don't think you have to study trigonometry or anything like that_."

Feliciano and Ludwig were sitting in the living room table, happily drawing away while Romano walked up and down the hallway.

"That's what you keep saying but…" Romano shifted the phone to his other ear and bit his lower lip, "I really need this to work, Antonio. _We_ really really do."

" _Sweetheart, if I didn't think you were good for this, I wouldn't have suggested it. I have to go, my lunch is over, but I'll talk to you in a bit. Just relax, okay_?" Antonio's tone was sincere and Romano would lie if he said it didn't help his nerves a bit.

"Alright… have a good day. Talk to you later." Romano replied with a defeated smile.

As Romano hung up, he realized Feliciano was in front of him, waiting, with Ludwig not too far behind.

" 'Sup, little meatball?" he asked as he walked over to the kitchen thinking about making lunch.

"Sadiq was in the door, fratello." Feliciano reported with a not very happy look.

"Oh? What did he want?" Romano asked, slightly worried, as he closed the fridge to look directly at Feliciano.

"He… um… he left something for you."

And as Romano lifted his eyes, his stomach dropped. There, on the dining table, was an absurdly cheesy and huge bouquet of red roses.

"He… he left that?" Romano walked up to the bouquet, looking at it as if it was a poisonous snake about to strike.

"He said it was for you." Feliciano explained standing behind his brother, frowning at it.

"Uh… huh…" The elder Vargas brother mumbled as he poked around the roses, looking for a tag or something. And, in the ribbon that tied the roses together, there was a small tag, shaped like a heart. It read:

_Roses are red, violets are blue. The truth is, I really like you. S.T._

And the truth was, it almost made Romano gag.

"Well… that's… um..."

"Are they from Toño?" Feliciano asked as he sat with his drawing pad in front of him once again.

"No…" Romano replied with a slight frown. Sadiq had never been his favorite person in the world. And it was a shame, because Gupta really seemed like a good kid.

The Italian had actually known the two brothers for a while, even before they started renting the apartment. Sadiq was Herakles' childhood friend… if whatever strange twisted relationship those two had could be called a 'friendship'.

Sadiq was Herakles exact and complete opposite. While Herakles was calm and philosophical, Sadiq was as loud as straight minded. And, much to Romano's utter horror, the Turk's mind was set on dating him.

Ever since his parents' death Romano had not seen a trace of the man. He had slightly dreaded moving day, for fear of bumping into him, but he hadn't seen him. Once or twice he had caught a glimpse of the tall tanned Turk in the hallways of the apartment building but they had shared nothing but a slight nod of the head. And Romano had foolishly hoped that Sadiq had changed his mind or found someone new or...

But the abhorrently sweet smell of the roses in his hands proved otherwise.

"What would you guys like for dinner?" he asked offhandedly as he stuffed the bouquet in a plastic bag to be disposed of later.

"It's Max." Ludwig explained, slightly embarrassed, as he showed Feliciano his poor attempt at drawing his dog.

Both kids were entertaining themselves drawing in the living room table while Romano prepared dinner.

"That's his nose, right?" Feliciano asked with a small smile as he pointed at a big black circle. "And these his ears?"

"Ja." The blond child nodded, trying to hide the blush that was clearly visible in the tip of his ears. It also didn't help that he was almost freakishly white and blond, thus making his red cheeks so much more visible.

"I'm... not as good as you..." he muttered watching Feliciano's own drawing, a slightly cartoonish yet very good version of the two of them standing on a hill.

"I could teach you..." Feliciano offered, but Ludwig shook his head. It wasn't the first time that he offered and it wouldn't be the last time.

"It's okay... I don't mind not being good at drawing..." the German confessed. He actually wanted to draw, because he felt that it would give the two of them something to talk about, but it was too embarrassing.

"But it's not hard! Look!" Feliciano said with a wide smile. And before Ludwig could react, he took his hand and placed a crayon in it.

"You just have to draw the shapes first." the younger child explained as he started guiding Ludwig's hand on the paper, making a big circle.

"I-I-I'm okay, Feli!" Ludwig suddenly squealed, taking his hand away and holding it to his chest. His little heart was beating too quickly and he felt embarrassed again.

Feliciano looked slightly confused at him and Ludwig feared for a moment he would start crying. But instead he smiled.

"Will you let me teach you one day?" Feliciano asked with a slight chuckle.

"M-Maybe... But I'm okay with just watching you draw. Some people can do cool stuff and others can't." Ludwig tried explaining as he shrugged.

"But you can do really cool things too!" Feliciano exclaimed, looking at him alarmed.

"Not really, Feli."

"You're really good with dogs, Ludy. And you learn really fast! You could read 'Good Night, Gorilla!' before I could! A-And you run waaaaay faster than anyone! And you're never scared, and you can make very good sandwiches!"

Ludwig looked wide eyed at the other kid as he kept going on and on.

And he couldn't help but slightly smile.

"Ok, ok." he said as he patted Feliciano's head. "I'm good in some things, but so are you."

"Then we should always stay together!" the brunette concluded as if it was the most logical thing.

"Huh?"

"Yup, 'cause between the two of us we are really good at doing everything."

Some people would call Ludwig stoic, serious and strangely mature for a kid his age. He'd heard some of the neighbors say it was because he never met his mother or that his father was always working, having to leave him with Gilbert and Elizabetha.

But that wasn't true.

He saw Vatty every month at least once and living with his brother was everything but boring and lonely. It was true he didn't smile too much and spoke a bit harsh... but he was still a 7 year old kid. He didn't mind being with adults who treated him like an adult, it was boring, but he supposed it was ok.

But that was why he liked being with Feliciano. Because he could just be himself. Be serious when he wanted to and laugh when he felt like it.

And he did. "Yeah. I would really like that."

"Pinky promise!" Feliciano demanded, completely serious, offering his little finger.

"I pinky promise." Ludwig replied with a warm smile, as he shook Feliciano's finger with his own.

"Hey, tomato freak." Romano answered his phone with a slight smirk. He was holding the phone between his shoulder and his ear as he took the trash out.

He was rewarded with warm and delightful laughter in his ear. " _Hi, love. How was your day?_ "

Romano grunted as he pulled on the trash bag and pushed it over into the apartment's trash bin. "Well, I got a bouquet."

" _Oh?... Should I be jealous?"_ Antonio asked.

Romano scuffed. "Well, I just tossed it along with the trash. Do you feel jealous?"

Antonio laughed again. And Romano would never admit how horribly addictive that sound was for him. " _You're supposed to place it in a jar with water or something, love._ "

"I am not a fucking girl. I don't want bouquets." Romano replied jokingly annoyed as he re entered the apartment building.

" _It's not about being a woman or a man, though. It's about being romantic."_

"Well, I suppose I'm not that kind of romantic, then. I mean, I wouldn't mind giving one, but receiving one… It's embarrassing." Romano clicked the button of the elevator. "And don't you get any fucking ideas, you heard?"

" _Well, who was it from, then?"_ Antonio asked. And Romano got worried because he could hear the smile in the Spaniard's voice, he was definitely getting ideas.

"A guy who just…" and just as the elevator's doors were closing a hand shoot out and Sadiq came into the elevator with him.

"Un bastardo que acaba de subir al elevador conmigo." Romano said with a small tight smile and a curt nod to the other man as the door closed. _/A bastard who just got into the elevator with me./_

" _L-Lovi! You can speak Spanish_?!" Antonio squealed delighted.

"Solo en algunos casos… ¿Y qué no me habéis escuchado? El mismo bastardo acosador que me mandó las flores está conmigo ahorita mismo." Romano hissed into the phone as he tried to keep as much space between the two of them without trying to look obvious.

_/Just in some cases… And didn't you hear me? The same stalker bastard that sent the flowers is right here with me right now./_

"¿ _Te está acosando_?" Antonio asked seriously and slightly worried. _/Is he stalking you?/_

"Lleva un par de años. Y para mi suerte es el vecino de al lado." _/For a couple of years now._ _And it's just my luck that he's the next door neighbor./_

The slow _ding_ that announced each passing floor seemed to echo in the elevator, the air stiff and uncomfortable. Romano was not even looking at Sadiq, but he could feel those dark eyes just staring at him.

 _"_ _El vecino… ¿Hermano de Gupta?_ _Damnit… Talk about anything. Did you check out the exams for the interview_?" Antonio asked, trying to sound casual and calm. _/The neighbor? … Gupta's brother?/_

"Y-Yeah, umm… One of them was a general knowledge exam and the other a psychological test or something like that." Romano replied, trying to look focused on what he was talking about. He could see Sadiq trying to catch his eyes and that was the last thing he wanted. "It's all pretty basic, I suppose."

Another _ding_ announced the second floor going. The elevator sure seemed to be taking long.

" _The interview is next Monday, do you know how to get there?_ " Antonio insisted, trying to keep Romano talking.

"Yeah, I know the way on the subway, but I was thinking about what to do with Feliciano in the meantime. I'm gonna ask Gil if he can take care of him." Romano explained as he rubbed his face with his free hand.

" _I can give you both a ride on my way to work._ " Antonio suggested

Sadiq was now leaning closer and Romano panicked. All that time he had been able to keep him slightly at bay by telling him he had turned straight. And if he heard Antonio's voice, he might guess…

"Yeah, that sounds great. And I was talking with Alfred yesterday, I forgot to tell you. He said The World is being reconstructed. They still have to check the plumbing and what not, but once they reopen he said they would love it if I returned."

Finally, the door opened in the third floor and Romano almost bolted out and made a beeline to his door, blabbering nonsense all the time into the phone. And just as he fumbled with his door, he felt a slight tapping on the shoulder.

"U-Um… g-g-gimme a second…" Romano muttered into the phone, wincing.

" _Is he calling you? I'm really worried now, Lovi. Should I come over?_ " Antonio asked worriedly but Romano lowered his phone from his mouth.

"Hey, Roma. I wanted to ask you something." Sadiq said with a wide smile.

Romano hated being called Roma and he hated Sadiq's smile. It gave him the creeps.

"Hey, Sadiq. Sorry, I'm a bit busy right now." he said apologetically.

"Oh, it's just quick." Sadiq insisted, taking a step closer.

"I'm on the phone a-and I have to put Feli to bed…" Romano tried to explain as he opened the door on his back with his free hand.

"I just wanted to know if you liked my roses."

"Oh they were… nice. But Feli's allergic to pollen, so I had to throw them away, sorry." he explained quickly.

Romano wanted to tell him how they made him gag, but he didn't want to anger Sadiq, heavens know what he might do then.

" _Now I'm really worried_." Romano heard Antonio say over the phone but he didn't react.

"Aww… I didn't know, I'm sorry!" Sadiq said, looking disappointed.

"Yeah, it's okay. I'm not into that kind of thing, either way. So, see you around!" Romano said hurriedly and closed the door, making sure to lock it every way he could, almost considering placing a chair against the door.

"I'm home…." Romano breathed into the phone, relieved.

" _What's with that guy?_ " Antonio asked not too happy.

"He's a friend of Herakles, I've known him for a while. Damned bastard just doesn't understands what no means." Romano complained upset.

" _Why don't you tell him so? I never thought you'd be the kind of person to be intimidated by a stalker._ " Antonio confessed.

"... He scares the crap out of me, okay?" Romano confessed in a hush tone as he checked Feliciano, who was already sound asleep.

" _I'll talk to him, then_."

Romano let out a deep breath as he let himself fall in his bed. "Well, it's not like we're openly a couple…"

But they were a couple, sort of, and just remembering that lightened Romano's mood considerably.

"So what are you going to tell him? That he should stop because you're the agent from Child Services?"

" _Well, I could_." Antonio said thoughtfully.

"Huh?"

" _I could tell him that it's not the right time for you or that it's not fair for him to be pushing you like that_."

Romano chuckled, "Isn't that some sort of power abuse?"

Antonio laughed, " _I'll figure something out, then. Throw tomatoes at him or something_."

And Romano couldn't help but smile. "Don't waste them like that! They are perfectly good and innocent tomatoes that could be used to make something."

They talked about an hour more about everything and anything they could think about. Antonio told him about his day and Romano told him about this new marketplace that had opened near the apartments.

That night, Romano slept hugging a pillow tight and it was mere coincidence that it was the one Antonio had used when he'd stayed over.


End file.
